Aiden, Son Of The Snow Queen
by SORARULES23
Summary: After his mother and world was taken away from him. Aiden formally known as the Maverick, is now adopted by Queen Elsa Of Arendelle. But will this modern eight year old boy from another world be able to adjusted his new life as he is now both a prince and a legendary keyblade wielder? And will he be ready for the next journey that's in store for him soon? (A series of one-shots.)
1. A Whole New World: part 1

**(Please read The Queen and Maverick if you haven't yet, before you read this series.)**

 **Welcome back folks!**

 **Don't worry, a sequel is on the way.**

 **But in my spare time i will every now and then put in a one shot short story in this series of Aiden's life with the frozen family. Most of them will take place after the first story.**

 **But sometimes i may occasionally make one about before Aiden met Elsa or during the first week they met.**

 **And i may make other times as well, like before the ending wedding of Anna and Kristoff.**

 **But this first one is about when the family went through the space bridge in the Maverick's chamber (Yes instead of Chamber of Renewal, Aiden renamed it his chamber). And the first time they had met Master Yen Sid the Sorcerer.**

 **And the one who guided Aiden out of despair in Radiant Garden.**

* * *

 **A Whole New World: Part 1.**

 ** _The Mysterious tower…_**

After they all went through the space bridge from inside the Chamber. In a large bubble of light, Maverick, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Groot appear outside the yard of Yen Sid's tower. They looked around to see that the whole area was on a hill floating amongst the clouds in the endless sunset of Twilight Town itself.

"Aiden? Where are we?" Anna asked curiously.

"This would be the wizard's tower." Maverick pointed at the tower in front of them.

"You mean This is Yen Sid's tower?" Elsa asked. He told them about the mighty wizard yesterday at the dinner table.

"No it's Dr Strange's tower." Maverick said with mild but humorous sarcasm, making his mother chuckle a little. "Of course it is. Come on, he should be inside."

They followed Maverick up to the front door, He went up the steps and knocked four times. The only answer he got was the door opening slowly on its own.

"I am Groot." Groot said. Translate ' _Creepy.'_

"I don't know about this Aiden." Elsa said feeling nervous about walking inside, she wondered if this was the right place.

"It's fine Mom, I've been here before." Maverick reassured the queen.

Anna couldn't help but smirk. Hearing her big sister being called 'Mom' caused her insides to flush. She always saw Elsa as a mother figure to her and to others. But actually seeing her do the real deal means a lot.

So on that note they all walked inside and went up the stairs. Passing a few doors that lead to more stairs, which happened to be floating in the air of the towers interior with doors that were attached to portals.

"Weird…." Kristoff muttered at the looks of those door/portals.

* * *

By the time they reach the top of the stair, they made it to the study room, were they saw Yen Sid himself was sitting on his desk as usual.

"Wow….you have a really long beard." Olaf gasped.

Maverick slapped his own forehead at the snowman's awkward statement.

" It would seem that your wondering journey has come to a close Maverick. And welcome to you all." The sorcerer said to them. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff, Olaf the snowman and Groot, the loyal flora colossus."

"Wait you know about us?" Kristoff asked.

"Indeed. I have watched and observed the Maverick's work on Arendelle and when he purge your world of Lash's darkness." Yen Sid answered then looked at Elsa. "And because of your light Elsa, your power is now his."

Maverick changed back into Aiden. "That's putting it mildly. When i used that crystal, you never told me that i would also steal her 'Ghost of Christmas Night' looks." Aiden said showing his new looks.

Elsa and Anna laughed under their breaths for that.

"I did say you would still be white, did i not?" Yen Sid remarked.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me i would look like Michael Jackson playing Jack Frost." Aiden said back. "Not that i'm upset. But it's gonna be difficult to convince people that hotter Snow White here, didn't give birth to me."

The two sisters laughed a little louder on that note.

"What are you laughing at, i'm making a point here." Aiden said acting oblivious.

"Well it would also seemed that the family gained a lot from you as well." Yen Sid said with a smile. "But i can see your here to see the city for the first time. But before you go, you will need some appropriate attire that matches the people of this era."

"Not a problem for me." Aiden said snapping his fingers.

Causing the boy's clothes to turn at the rush of ice and snow on his body like how Elsa's ice dress formed.

Only some blue jeans formed with white sneakers and a dark blue shirt, with words in green letters on it that reads _'I was water before it got cool'._ And a pair of royal blue colored glasses shades to hide whenever his eyes would glow at will. Aiden's eyes would only glow when ever he would use his power, whether it was ice or neon.

Yen Sid chuckled. "Well that takes care of you, but as for the rest of you. There are three good fairies in the next room that will give you the appropriate garments." he said.

"Fairies!?" Anna squealed.

"Oh boy." Aiden muttered while rolling his eyes at his new Aunt's enthusiasm.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later in the wardrobe room….._**

The three good fairies from the Enchanted Dominion spent the last half hour preparing the frozen family for their tour around Twilight Town.

Elsa now wore a blue white shirt with a black shirt and black stock leggings with white heels. And her signature braid hung on her shoulder.

Anna now wore blue jeans with red sandals, an orange shirt with a chocolate bar drawn on it and a red checkered flannel vest. Her hair still had her ponytails style.

Kristoff now wore something similar to his usual summer formal wear, a blue sweater with dark brown long pants. Black shoes and a dark leather vest jacket to go with his style.

"Now remember my dears. It is imperative that we must all keep the world order. So when you step out there amongst the stars, no one in that world must know you're from another world. In fact don't speak to anyone about it, unless you find it that these individuals must know for their sake of safety. Or you see someone that might be from another world as well." Flora the red fairy stated to Aiden's family.

"But how will we know?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh you will know dearie, from the odd things they say and even their looks will let the secret out. So keep your eyes open." Fauna the green fairy said.

"That's great and all, but what about these two?" Kristoff pointed his thumb back at Olaf and Groot who were standing behind everyone.

"Oh your right, we've seemed to forgot!" Merryweather the blue fairy responded.

"Allow us." Flora said as they waved their wands toward Olaf and Groot, then a symbol of a white snowflake with a question mark appear on both of their chests.

"Now if anyone sees you both with those symbols on, anyone who is not from your world will see someone else." Fauna explained.

"I am Groot." Groot shrugged. Translate _'I hope so.'_

* * *

 ** _After that….._**

Maverick was still in the study talking with Yen Sid while that was going on.

"And that was the last time i had ever allow Mickey to where my hat." Yen Sid told him a short tale.

"And your telling me, this mouse is also a king?" Maverick asked.

"One of the best, despite his size and childish impression." Yen Sid started. "No offense."

"None taken." Maverick shrugged.

"Mickey Mouse is truly one of the best keyblade warriors across the whole multiverse." Yen Sid Stated.

" But aren't there other keyblade warriors out there?" Maverick asked.

"There will be others. That for much is certain." Yen Sid emphasized.

' _Sheesh, i'm starting to wonder who's the master Yoda in my life.'_ Maverick thought.

The door to the wardrobe room opened and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stepped out in their new modern outfits.

"Look at you. You all look like you lived in JCPenney's." Maverick complimented them.

Then Olaf and Groot came out, still in their magic disguise spell. "And-" Maverick stopped and looked at those two with a confused look. "Who are those two? Are they lost?"

Indeed because Aiden wasn't born in Arendelle, the disguise effect worked on him.

The tree and Snowman looked at each other with a confused look until Merrywheater peeked her head out of the door and said. "Oops! Almost forgot, let me remedy that for you."

Then she waved her wand toward Maverick's eyes and then he could finally see Groot and Olaf through the disguise spell.

"Oh…..never mind." Maverick muttered.

"Thank you for everything Master Yen Sid, and especially what you did for Aiden." Elsa thanked the wizard.

"Anytime your majesty." Yen Sid nodded and smiled. "Now that your all ready to see the town, simply step onto the train that is stationed outside."

"Uh...What's a train?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's head out, i'll explain on the way down stairs." Maverick said as they left and bid the wizard goodbye, ready to see what kind of wonders of the modern world Aiden lived in. And what he missed out on those few years he had been gone.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Sorry if the first chapter for this series seems kind of short, i wasn't feeling well when i wrote this and i need to rest. I'll get better soon.**

 **But if you can. I may need a little help for the next one.**

 **Please help me describe what the royal family's first experience in Twilight Town, i whole new experience in a world more modern than their own would be like. Remember Olaf and Groot are in a magic disguise so no one will see a talking snowman or a talking tree.**

 **But if you have any ideas for future chapters in this one shot series or ideas for the sequel. Let me know in the comment section. If you like what you see, please Fav and Follow this one.**

 **And as always, until next time Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	2. A Whole New World: part 2

**Were back folks!**

 **Whelp im feeling so much better and i am ready to take on the world!**

 **"And by that he means work for your amusement." Maverick quipped. "Yeah, guess who's back as well!"**

 **Ugh! You know i could've wrote this without you.**

 **"You could, but what would a story about the Maverick be, without the Maverick?" Maverick asked so smug like.**

 **The Venom movie?**

 **"HA! Good one!" Maverick praised.**

 **Guest: Thank you, glad you liked it.**

 **"So without any delays let's dive right in and enjoy me and my family paint Twilight Town red!" Maverick announced. "And…...ACTION!"**

* * *

 **A Whole New World: part 2**

 ** _On the train….._**

During the entire ride, Groot and Olaf were looking out the windows. Kristoff was sitting casually but enjoying the ride nonetheless. Not as much as Anna was, she kept acting like she was riding a roller coaster. In fact Aiden made a mental note to put her on one soon, even if he has to make one. Elsa on the other hand could not wait to get off. The entire time she had been on this train, the Queen kept her eyes cloths. Acting like a scared child who was watching a horror movie. Aiden couldn't believe it, she has been in more dangerous situations and his mother the Snow Queen is acting like a frighten little kitten ready to jump at any moment.

While Kristoff and Anna were on the right side of the train, Aiden and Elsa were on the left. Olaf And Groot were sitting at the back, looking out the windows and watching the city go by.

"Look Groot! Have you ever seen the sky so awake before?" Olaf said.

Groot gave him a weird look, but did not respond knowing that the snowman can understand him now. Thank's to Aiden's power.

The boy was sitting on Elsa's left, drinking a can of soda he got from one of the vending machines on board. Plus their Arendelle currency were magically converted into Twilight Town currency.

"What's that your drinking?" Anna asked the boy.

"Only the good stuff, we call it a soft drink as in the fizz with no alcohol. Or as we boys like to call, soda." Aiden said popping open a can of orange crush and handing it to her. "Here try some."

Anna took a careful sip. And that's all it took for her to fall in love. Her eyes widen with glee. " Oh my gosh! This stuff is amazing!" Anna gushed.

"There's more in the vending machine, just follow the instructions on the front." Aiden pointed at the vending machine in the back. Anna dashed over to grab a strawberry crush, and other flavors for the others. Kristoff became and instant fan of root beer. While Groot and Olaf fell in love with coke.

While Aiden was sipping his own can of Sprite, he was raising his eyebrow at Elsa who still had her eyes covered.

"Aren't going to try your Pepsi?" Aiden asked her.

"I will. As soon as the train stops." Elsa said with her eyes still covered shut.

The boy sighed. "Were not going to crash." Aiden said with a deadpanned assurance.

"Don't care, i'm not looking." Elsa said like a scared little girl. It made Aiden roll his eyes.

"You know if i had known the mighty Snow Queen's weakness are trains, i would've made some serious dough endorsing this in the book industry." Aiden stated.

"It's not the train, it's just the fact that were moving inside of it, with no horses and no lead driver." Elsa said quite stressed out.

"That's because the train IS the lead driver!" Aiden pointed out. "Even if it were to go out of control, which is impossible. I wouldn't let it crash."

" He's right you know." Anna said butting in to their conversation.

"Anna not you too." Elsa moaned. First her son is pushing her to open her eyes and get scared for life, and now her sister?

"Oh my poor dear sister. How the mighty have fallen." Anna sang teasingly, then she said. "The Great Queen Elsa of Arendelle can handle fighting hundred's of robots, and can summon cold storms as well as can cover the whole city in a dome of ice without breaking a sweat. But she can't handle a simple moving metal box."

On that note. Elsa dropped her hands and gave Anna an unamused look.

"Holy crap that worked?" Aiden snickered.

"Not funny sis, you can blame me for being a little nervous on my first train right." Elsa said.

"You looked more than a just little nervous." Aiden quipped earning a look from his mother. "In my defense. Riding in a train is much safer than flying with me.

During the first week he spent with the royal family. He took both Elsa and Anna for a ride up in the sky, flying through the clouds. Even though Elsa also had her eyes closed that time, she eventually opened her eyes to see the view. But on the train, it took a lot longer to convince her.

"Huge difference. I trust you more than i trust this train. This thing was literally driving, on nothing earlier." Elsa expressed with a heavy breath.

The train was earlier riding on glowing tracks that were floating over the colorful aurora outside the island of Yen Sid's tower.

"Were not in the air anymore Nancy Drew!" Aiden exclaimed humorously.

Elsa widen her eyes and looked out the window to see they were now riding on solid ground. Through the city.

"Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" Elsa asked. Now it made since. It wasn't riding the train that scared her earlier. It was the train ride through the magic sky that did.

"Oy vey." Aiden muttered slapping his forehead, feeling like an idiot now.

* * *

 ** _(Montage!)_**

 **( Hall and Oates - Dreams Come True)**

Once the train stopped and they stepped out, they were surrounded by so much unfamiliar variety and wonders of the city. Aiden was just glad to be here.

 **What I want, you've got**

 **And it might be hard to handle**

 **But like the flame that burns the candle**

 **The candle feeds the flame**

They walked on the sidewalk being guide by Aiden who's a little experience of doing these kind of things. Sure he never took a walk before, being a cancer patient in the past. But he was educated on the internet to know how these things worked. He told them to stop and wait for a light to turn green before walking, and even told them that crossing the street is the same rule of looking both ways for cars, just like carriages.

 **yeah yeah**

 **What I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter**

 **You pull them all together**

 **And how, I can't explain**

Eventually they walked by a large fountain in the center of a park, that shoots water out from below. It fascinate the family, but not as much as Olaf to stopped to look. After a few seconds of starting with a wide smile, he was pulled back by Aiden who brought him back with the others.

 **Oh yeah, well well you**

 **You make my dreams come true**

 **Well well you, oh yeah**

 **You make my dreams come true**

After passing by a couple of places and riding on a trolley at one point, Aiden brought them inside of a mall. Two stories and littered with shops and places they never been to. They all went loose in different directions. Elsa and Anna went inside of all kinds of shops for girl clothing and even went inside of a Kay jewelers. The amount of expensive jewels they bought made everyone inside think those two were rich, even the manager loved them.

 **On a night when bad dreams become a screamer**

 **When they're messin' with a dreamer**

 **I can laugh it in the face**

Aiden went looking around, seeing all of the stores he never thought he would see in person. Like Toys R Us, Gamestop and an arcade. After he spent forty minute's playing with classic games like Sonic The Hedgehog, Mario and Fix-It-Felix Jr. Aiden came back out to find Kristoff punch the living daylights out some low class guy that flirted with Anna.

 **Twist and shout my way out**

 **And wrap yourself around me**

 **'Cause I ain't the way you found me**

 **And I'll never be the same**

Aiden ran over to break up the violence. And he even explained everything to a security guard who came by. Told him that his uncle was defending his aunt, and the boy lied that he's been suffering from a withdrawal of morning coffee. Which actually worked on the security guard and left them off with warning to never cause another public disturbance. Aiden told Kristoff calmly that public fighting doesn't work in this era like it does in their own world. And it's best to just shoot them a dirty look next time. Which Kristoff understood.

 **oh yeah**

 **Well 'cause you**

 **You make my dreams come true, oh yeah**

 **Well well you, ooh ooh**

 **You make my dreams come true, whoa yeah**

After Aiden told Groot to stop standing and staring at the indoor palm trees and Olaf to stop talking to a mural of a snowman on the wall. they all came by the food court, seeing a live band playing karaoke music in the middle of the court. Which happened to be the Hall and Oates song. Two guys singing, while a woman was on the drums, a teenage boy on the electric piano and a teenage girl with the electric guitar.

 **Well listen to this, oh**

 **I'm down on the daydream**

 **Oh that sleepwalk should be over by now**

 **I know**

The song got Anna so riled up and excited that she pulled Kristoff over for a dance with the band. Which amused all of the people who were passing by or sitting down eating. Even Olaf and Groot decide to join them, and Elsa pulled Aiden in with them. He gave in just for the heck of it. The whole family danced with drew others to dance with them like it was a party or something. But thanks to the magic disguise spell given by the three good fairies. No one could see Groot and Olaf as a tree and a snowman, instead they saw a really tall guy and a short man. Which was normal to the people living in this world.

 **Ah you, yeah yeah you make my dreams come true, oh yeah**

 **I've been waiting for, waiting for you girl, oh yeah**

 **You make my dreams come true**

 **Make you make you make,**

 **I've been waiting for, waiting for you girl**

 **All night**

 **You make my dreams come true, oh whoa whoa**

 **I've been waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, waiting for**

 **Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for**

 **Wooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **I've been waiting for you girl**

* * *

After that joyous moment of music and dance moves, The whole family found a table big enough in the food court. Elsa and Anna wait at the table while the others followed Aiden went over to one of the fast food outlets and ordered lunch for everyone.

While they were sitting at the table, Elsa looked around seeing all of the technology, lights and moving signs all over the mall. It wasn't like 'Fifth Element', but to someone who lived in the 19th century her whole life. It kind of feels like that.

"I can't help but wonder, how do these people get use to being surrounded by all of this?" Elsa said.

Anna was seated right next to her sister, she was the only one to hear her say that. "What do you mean?" She asked her.

"I mean all of these lights, and inventions. Changing images and stuff moving on it's own. I can't even describe it. How do these people get use to all of it?" Elsa emphasized.

It puzzled the Queen to see how the people and kids passing by can look at all of the wonders of modern tech, like TV screens and neon signs and moving picture stands. And they can look at all of this and act like their looking at a brick wall. It seemed like a good question to Elsa, How are they use to all of this?

Anna grinned and leaned in to her sister. "The same way we get use to talking snowmen and talking trees i guess. The pretty monarch with the ice for fingers and the handsome boy that can glow in the dark, is just the two cherries on top." Anna joked.

Elsa stifled a laugh while rubbing her fingers through her braid. She smiled knowing Her little sister is right, if you would think living in modern life like air is weird, try living with a magic Queen and a boy who is also a cosmic warrior.

Just then Aiden and everyone else came back with six big bags from burger king. Anna came up to help Kristoff put down their two bags of lunch while stealing a smooch from him, not caring who's staring.

"So handsome, what are we having?" Anna mused.

"I don't know, the kid ordered everything up front." Kristoff said.

"Oh sorry I was actually talking to Aiden." Anna said then she quickly realized. "I mean your handsome two I was just being a nice Aunt, I've never been one before so-."

"I am Groot." Groot eased. Translate. _'Breath Anna Breath.'_

"Yeah we get it, you love all the men in the frozen house." Aiden added with a grin while putting his own bag on the table. "But not as much and you'll love these dynamites on a bun."

He said this taking out his burger and fries out, the smell definitely got to him more then the others whom never smelled anything like it before. But for Aiden, he hasn't had this stuff in a long time. And given that he was a cancer patient, the only time he ever had this stuff was on the day he was released from the hospital.

Three years ago back in Radiant Garden, Aiden's original mother took him to burger king and they decided they would have lunch there before she would drive him to their house they were going to start a whole new life in. And we know the rest of the story.

Aiden's was a double quarter pounder.

"Woah, that is one big sandwich." Olaf commented.

"Burger, we call it a burger." Aiden lightly corrected. "Calling this a sandwich is like calling Mona Lisa a doodle or the Great Wall a fence."

Anna giggled at the boys humor. "Right… But If it's food in between bread, why not just call it a-" she tried to say.

"Take a bite before you finish that sentence. Princess Peach." Aiden cut her off while pointing at the whopper in her hands.

Anna of course took her first bite. And at the moment she did, Anna felt like she was floating up in the air of space, seeing all the planets and stars in the shape of burgers. She even imagined riding across the cosmos on top of a burger. The Princess even imagined herself turning into a burger before sliding down a rainbow and into her own mouth. Savoring her food before she ever swallowed.

"WOOOOOW!" Anna sighed. "You guys have got to try this stuff!"

' _She's starting to sound like Spongebob as an addict.'_ Aiden thought.

Everyone else took a bite of their burgers and Aiden almost thought their eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh my gosh, I don't think I've ever had anything this good before!" Elsa stated.

" I think we've struck gold in food." Kristoff expressed.

"I am Groot!" Groot really said 'This sandwich- I mean burger is better than i expected!'

" If i could hug food, it wouldn't be enough to describe how good this stuff is." Olaf said with a huge smile.

They spent the rest of their lunch time in silent as they were all except Aiden, in a food trance. The boy on the other hand just missed having it. He longed to be out of an area were there was no such thing as dipping fries in ketchup and sipping a large coke. Now he gets to have this anytime he wants.

But given that it was everyone else's first time, they completely understood why the young keyblade wielder wanted to get back to modern days so badly now.

Aiden almost thanked God that this mall was too loud for his new family to be heard, otherwise they would've been getting weird looks from the locals. Cheeseburgers and french fries are so is so common, that it would be strange to see a group of people acting like they never had it before.

Elsa leaned back after finishing her lunch saying. "It's official. We we get back home, i'm going to write an edict forbidding anyone from calling what we've just eaten a sandwich." Elsa said in awe of what she has just eaten.

"Really, What's the penalty for breaking that law?" Anna asked her.

"You don't wanna know." Elsa snickered feeling like her sanity went to oblivion. Even Aiden found it entertaining.

"She's gone, but you can still smell the chills." Aiden whispered in Groot's ear, making him laugh.

"So what do we wanna do now?" Anna asked.

"Well i'm pretty sure are loyal subjects back home are going to soon wonder where we are, so we better head back." Elsa suggest cringing at the thought of how worried Gerda and Kai will be if their not back in time. But she also said to Aiden as she was reminded. "Also Aiden, your new bedroom room is ready, The castle staff should be done setting it up by now."

"Great. Cause I've seen enough of this place. And bought a crap load of stuff as well." Aiden grin.

"Really, where are all of the shopping bags then?" Kristoff noticed that the boy doesn't have a lot of stuff or shopping bags with him to indicate he has been places.

Aiden just snickered while fiddling with his magic ring he uses as a storage. "Good one Mountain Dew." He quipped. Then he said. "The train can get us all back to Yen Sid's tower, I'll have IRIS open a space bridge there to get us back to my lair. "

"Your lair?" Anna amused.

"Yes, I'm sorry do you want the chamber instead? I'm pretty sure it'll make a nice chocolate vault" Aiden quizzed humorously.

"Nope." Anna shook her head with a giggle. Then she looked at Elsa and said. "All that's left is the public."

Elsa nearly choked on her drink. "Gosh, i almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Aiden asked he furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what whatever the sisters were talking about.

The Queen gave him a smile and said. "We have to make an announcement next week."

"What announcement?" Aiden asked.

The Queen just smiled before she answered.

* * *

 ** _The next week at castle Arendelle….._**

The evening for the ball had come. And Aiden could not believe he agreed to this, but you can't hide forever can you.

As the whole kingdom arrived to meet Arendelle's new prince. Who currently hasn't been seen all day. As for the rest of the family, Anna was wearing her black and green ball dress, and the Princess had been helping out with organizing the ball and keeping herself from eating the chocolate horderves. Kristoff took the day off from ice harvesting duties to help out as well.

As for the Queen.

Elsa woke up as soon as the sun rose over the ocean, with a grateful smile. she went to her royal powder room (As Aiden calls it) or rather her royal washroom to ready herself for the ball today.

After a full week of 'queenly' duties (as Anna calls it), which consisted of negotiating trades, signing papers for the court, going over repairs from last week's battle against the Dark Monger invasion, planning future events (like the sister's wedding), and of course being a mother. Despite how fatigue that all sounds.

Aiden made sure not to overwhelm his new mother, he may be a child and such that act childish and needs a parent's love and attention. But he's not your average eight year old boy. Aiden was much more mature than that. Given his years of being homeless and an outcast, not to mention the physical and emotional pain he sustained over his short years. It was on Elsa's mind and priority to right all the wrong that happened to him and give him new and happier memories to grow up and look back on. Even if it means stepping into new territories she herself was not use to.

And now it was Aiden's turn to step into new territory. Today, he was about to not only become an official prince to the public. But he was about to let the whole kingdom know who he really is. Not every kingdom would find out since Elsa's power is nothing more than a legend to most countries on the planet. The people loved their Queen so much so that they never allowed the knowledge of her powers to spread across the globe and attract the wrong people. And since Arendelle was one of the few kingdoms that never rejected Aiden. It would be a whole new start for the boy.

After all, paparazzi and the 24-hour news cycle has not been invented yet. So it should be safe for these people to know the truth.

* * *

Elsa's hair was put in a bun and she was wearing her customized coronation dress with a dark blue color that blends with the black and a crimson cape to match, she currently was out in the hallway to look for her son.

"Aiden? Honey, where are you?" Elsa's voice echoed through the empty hall. Aiden hasn't been seen all day. And Elsa was beginning to worry. She didn't expect for him to be late.

Then Aiden, magically popped up right next to her, startling her. "Right here." he said with a smirk.

She jump from him popping out of nowhere. "Aiden! don't do that, you scared the frost bites out of me!" The Queen scolded.

He snickered. "Your nothing but frostbite."

Elsa rolled her eyes slightly amused. She wasn't new to seeing Aiden teleporting everywhere. So part of her should have seen this coming. "Where have you been you Luster Nut? Your ball is going to start in few minutes."

Luster nut is one of the pet names Aiden became a costume to coming from Elsa's mouth. 'Luster' as in his bright powers and 'Nut' as in how crazy silly he would act sometimes.

"Sorry, i was at the movies. 'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull' came out today." Aiden said sounding defensive. He was at the theater in Twilight Town.

"And you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She said sounding like she couldn't believe him. Going out to the movies at a time like this?!

"Believe me i already regret not waiting at all." Aiden said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh, what is that horrible?" Elsa said sounding concerned. She hoped he didn't see anything too scaring. He's already been scared enough.

"No, I thought it was just kind of, run of the mill bad." Aiden said, then he fixed his vest a little and asked her. " Anyway, how do i look."

Aiden was wearing a dark blue and green outfit that screamed royalty.

"Like a prince, now come on Little Spark. It's your big night. " she said gently taking his hand, and leading him down the hall and to the secondary staircase.

" You know i can just 'pop' us right in there, right?" Aiden suggested using air quotes.

"I know, but were making first impressions." Elsa stated. " I would like for you to introduce your powers at the right moment, not by surprising them like how i did."

her coronation party, running away. That's the last thing she would want for Aiden.

"You're worry too much, its not like i'll use them by accident." Aiden quipped. " Unless i was hit by gamma rays."

"It's not that sweetie, i want to give them a heads-up about who you are first. In the meantime don't use your teleporting or magic in front of them until i make it known that you can. Understand?" Elsa said softly but firmly.

"Yes mam, i didn't forget what we talked about." Aiden answered. Elsa had already laid down the ground rules about using his powers in public, and not using them openly in other places that aren't Arendelle.

Once they made it down stairs, she lead him to the back entrance of the ballroom. Which lead to a platform where the royals are always introduced whenever the curtains opened. Once there, Aiden saw that The Princess and her future husband were already there waiting for the two of them.

While making out.

"Anna." She heard Elsa's firm voice making her jump. She smiled acting like she's happy to see Elsa when behind that smile she's bracing for big sister to scold her.

"There's a child present, and your not married yet." Elsa said while grinning with the scolding

" Hey, don't hold back on my account. I've already seen this." Aiden said holding his hands up.

The queen looked down at her son with a surprised but scolding manner. Anna always said that Elsa maternal instincts have no limit when it comes to her little sister. But the princess feels that it's fresh to see it being directed at a child this time.

"Since when?!" Elsa demanded.

"Fairy Tale novels, and movies." Aiden answered defensively. "They always kiss before they hitch."

"Kids got a point Elsa." Kristoff. "I'm practically the Prince Charming of the story."

"Minus the first part of the title Hon." Anna teased. Earning a pretend hurtful look from Kristoff.

Elsa was thinking he was watching or reading something he shouldn't have seen. So she was relieved that it wasn't the case, but still had to strictly point out. " Yeah well. " Elsa started while calming down. " That's not how things technically work around here. Where not actually a fairy tale."

"HEY GUYS!" Olaf yelled coming in with Groot. " I left the ice castle with Marshmallow and my little brothers to come and see this amazing day! Did i miss anything!?"

"I am Groot?!" Groot asked as well. Translate _'Seriously are we late?!'_

Aiden wouldn't let this one jinxed moment slide. So after a few seconds of silence he looked up at Elsa with a smirk asking. " So were not a what now?"

Elsa sighed in annoyance, then she said with a small laugh. " Okay you Bright Brainiac, you win."

Elsa could have sworn she heard Anna whisper something like 'sore-loser', but dismissed it when Kai came in from the closed certain.

* * *

"Everything's ready Your Highness." Kai informed.

Elsa breathed. "Okay."

Once Elsa stood outside on the Platform, Kai cleared his throat before getting the party guest's attention. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced.

The princess gave Aiden an excited Squeeze to his shoulder before she and Kristoff went out on the platform leaving Aiden with Olaf and Groot. With only him to go outside, he was told to come out as soon as the queen announces his new full name. The boy tried to press them into telling him what his last name his, but he should have known that their egos make them take their surprises very seriously.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai announced " And her fiance Sir Kristoff Bjorgman."

Aiden held in a laugh. "His last name is what?" He whispered.

"I know it's hard to spell his last name." Olaf commented.

Aiden looked down at Olaf with an odd look saying. "You don't know how to spell Olaf."

"Thanks." Olaf said.

Aiden shook his head thinking. _'And i thought my Aunt was easy to please.'_

Elsa nodded over to Kai indicating to let the queen take it from there. "Welcome everyone. First of all I want to thank everyone who is present tonight of this wonderful ball and to those who may have traveled abroad for this wonderful occasion. Second, for some of you who are unaware of and may not have read the flyers around town. There have been rumors about a child leaving in the castle, unknown to the citizens for the past few days." Elsa began.

"Well to put those rumors to rest, I have organized this ball to our newest member of the royal family. Two week ago, a child who came to us in this very castle. Alone, and in need of a family to love and care for him. And He has been living a life worth living under my care. But as you may know, there is so much more to this child. Than meets the eye."

' _She stole that from the Transformers cartoons, awesome.'_ The boy thought.

As Aiden watched and listen her speech go on, he felt that his debut was only second away. He started to feel the adrenaline running through his veins and sweat dripping from his face. He secretly used the cold energy in his blood to cool his body down.

While the Queen kept her speech going. Olaf smiled up at Aiden.

"Are you excited Aiden?" Olaf asked" Everyone's going to know who you are now."

"Yeah. And petrified. " Aiden said casually. While breathing roughly through a neon paper bag. Despite being very afraid for the first time in years, he really was excited, among a few other things. "I feel like about to vurp."

"Uh what?" Olaf asked.

"A vomit and a burp at the same time, and you can just taste it like it's rising up." Aiden said so casually.

"Oh, i knew someone who did that once." Olaf said with a big smile." last spring, I met an old lady who i never met before, she was taking her medicine but screamed when she saw me and she vurped when i said hello to her.

Aiden gave him a weird look. "You mean you screamed hello at an old lady who never seen you before?"

"Yeah." Olaf nodded. "At first she vurped, but then she got real...quiet."

Aiden was weirded out by how naive Olaf can really be. But can someone that innocent tell that his innocence got someone hurt? "Did you ever see her again?"

"Oh yeah, she left on a ship. She must have been going somewhere important, because when she saw me, she ran on the ship screaming 'get me out of here." Olaf said innocently.

Well that's a relief. But then again how can a snowman so immature and happy at the same time, be so hard to hurt or crack like an egg?

Aiden snickered saying . "I swear Carrot-top, people underestimate your green, raw steel of oblivion."

" I try." Olaf said giggling. Not getting what the boy meant

" But yeah i'm thrilled, I've waited for a long time to finally live a good life." Aiden said. " But this is a lot more then what anybody from my world would bargain for."

Coming from a life he had, it would be a long time despite his age.

"I am Groot." Groot said placing his wooden hand on the boy shoulder. Translate _'Don't forget. Elsa is doing this all for you.'_

Aiden took a deep breath and said to Groot. "I know."

Then he turned his attention back to Elsa's speech

"He will be recognized as my son, a member of the royal household. And he may as well become my eventual successor." Elsa said to the public.

Aiden was shocked to hear that. Is he really good enough to become king one day? That is like being better than being called president. _' Is she serious?'_ He thought.

" For he is able and as proven himself worthy, and dedicated himself to the good of Arendelle. So without further delay, i present to all of you!" The Queen said holding her hand out As Kai brought out Aiden to come and stand next to her, he show no restraint but kept looking ahead into the crowd.

"Prince Aiden Elsenov Of Arendelle." Elsa announced to the crowd while putting her hand on Aiden's shoulder.

Then the crowd applaud and bowed to the Royal's, now including Aiden.

While Aiden was glad to see that they weren't frighten by his glowing eyes. He saw this coming from a mile away. They always trusted the judgment of their queen, so they were no more than thrilled.

Elsa looked down at Aiden, giving him a look of concern that asked if he was sure that he's okay for all of them to know. The boy nodded up at her. Then the Queen held her hand up to cease the applause.

"But, you may also known him, as the one who saved us all." Elsa said hold her hand out to Aiden granting him permission to reveal who he really is, as he shifted into his Maverick form. Earning gasps of shock and surprise from all of the people in the ballroom.

Maverick constructed a microphone and spoke into it with the volume high.

"I, am The Maverick." He said imitating Optimus Prime.

Then everyone inside the ballroom applaud louder than before. They've come to recognize the savior of Arendelle and the one who brought down Lash and The Dark Mongers. They all shouted and cheered for the young keyblade guardian.

The Maverick smiled knowing that his life, has now become a whole new world of thrill and satisfaction.

For the first time in forever. That boy from Radiant Garden, is truly happy.

* * *

 **And that's all folks! sorry it took so long for this to come out but i promise i will try to be more frequent with my updates from here on out.**

 **"Unless you get sick again. In which i will take his place as alpha male, i mean author." Maverick quipped.**

 **"Aiden. Be nice." Elsa lightly scold.**

 **Wait what?! How did you both get in here?!**

 **"Dude Haven't we already explained it the last time?" Maverick asked.**

 **"These Fourth Wall breaks in intermissions can only work so far, but they have no limits for us." Elsa stated. "Also did anyone catch that 'Wreck It Ralph' reverence?"**

 **Right…. Anyway, feel free to review and leave comments if you like what you see here. And if i made any mistake's, don't be shy to tell me so i can make some improvements.**

 **"Speaking of mistakes." Maverick smirked.**

 **"I don't know what your talking about." Elsa crossed her arms with a grin.**

 **"Also im i the only one that thinks you were showing off with that 'More than meets the eye' quote?** **" Maverick asked.**

 **"Oh your one to talk, Little 'AllSpark'. I wasn't the one that mimicked Optimus Prime in front a whole crowd." Elsa smirked back.**

 **"Good point." Maverick deadpanned, but then he said. " But your quote called for it! Admit it!" Elsa only just stood there acting victorious.**

* * *

 **Anyway there will be plenty more where that came from folks, and be on the lookout for the sequel. Until next time fellow Disney and Square Enix fans.**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	3. Happily Ever After Party

**Were back folks!**

 **Sorry that Maverick isn't here to say a view funny lines with me before the chapter starts.**

 **YAY!**

 **He's lying in bed right now, suffering from Post-Traumatic-Sony-Boredom-Disorder or P.T.S.D. Maverick has this every time Sony makes a bad movie about his favorite superhero, or anything having to do with it. As you can tell, he's had this twice before. One for 'Spider-Man 3' And the other for 'Amazing Spider-Man 2'.**

 **"Ugh…..The Venom movie…..Sucked!..." Maverick moans in the background.**

 **Yes it did Maverick, yes it did. Don't worry folks! He will be okay after the chapter's over.**

 **( Apologies to those who loved the Venom movie. And to those who haven't seen Venom, don't take my word for it. Go check the movie out for yourselves, you may like it.)**

 **Anyway I am still having trouble trying to come up for a villain and plot for the Maverick sequel.**

 **So if you all have any ideas let me know in the comments or send me a private message if you would like.**

 **To give you an idea of what happens next. Aiden is atleast 12 or 13 years old in that story, i haven't decided yet. And he meets his father, an OOC version of J'son Of Spartax ('Since the Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2' never used him). And The Maverick goes on his first adventure through other worlds with a special team.**

 **Oh and BTW! Just a quick reminder! Aiden doesn't meet Sora until the Maverick's third sequel, that story takes place during 'Kingdom Hearts II'.**

 **That's all i can think of, other then that there are a lot of questions that need answers for the Maverick sequel. Like what will the title of the sequel be? What will the name of Maverick's team be called? What new villain does he face? And what will the subplot be surrounding his father? Like where has he been all this time? Why wasn't he there for his son? And did he even though Aiden existed?**

 **Fill free to comment or PM me to give any ideas that may pop into your head.**

* * *

 **Guest: Thanks! Oh i'll keep going alright! Don't you worry bout a thing!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: i'm glad that was funny. Sorry, we're saving that for later. But we can meet you halfway for now.**

 **Because the first part of this chapter take place after the ending of 'Snow Queen And The Maverick', and during the wedding party. And some cameos get to meet Aiden early.**

 **So places people! And….Action!**

* * *

 **Happily Ever After Party.**

 ** _Inside the ballroom…._**

As the night began, the ballroom, as well as the whole castle were covered in decorations, especially since Aiden constructed neon signs and images all over the walls. Some flashed with the image of the bride and groom AKA Anna and Kristoff kissing or holding hands. Some were giant words that spoke like funny wedding cards.

Some of the funniest neon signs were written on the walls of the ballroom. Where the reception took place. Words like 'About time!' Or 'Guess you won't be a crazy cat lady after all.' or 'Eat, Drink, Get fat! Who cares! Your married!' Or even ' Marriage is simple. Your wife does whatever she wants and you do whatever she wants'.

Elsa allowed those glowing words up there since she admitted they were funny, and they didn't have any nasty hints or swear words in any of them. The Queen did raise Aiden right.

Currently, all of the guests were entertained by this great event. Some were dancing to the music playing in the background. Not modern music but traditional nineteenth century music.

Some guests were standing and talking while others sat down and ate. The royal family sat in the biggest table in the back of the room. Aiden sat on the right side of Queen Elsa his mother. While the bride Anna her sister, sat on her left in the middle of the table. With Kristoff sitting on the other side of Anna. Groot sat on a bigger chair next to Aiden. And Olaf was on Groot's other side, sitting on a neon booster seat.

Everyone was eating and talking amongst themselves. The wedding banquet included fire roasted lamb. Parmesan roasted baby potatoes and Lobster thermidor which Aiden introduced early in this century. And french onion soup with french bread.

"I also took pictures, and made a video of the whole event. You can re-watch the ceremony again and again in the theater room." Aiden told Elsa.

Since Aiden lives in the castle now, he has introduced modern tech to the family. Including using IRIS to build a giant Television screen in one of the rooms and turning it into a fancy TV room. Even Aiden bedroom was modern like the 21st century, to fit his comfort zone.

"Good!" Elsa gushed. "I'm going to re-watch it again and again until the whole thing is taped to my Brain."

" Or until you forget your name and call yourself the chocolate empress. Watching too much TV will do that to you." Aiden stated humorously.

"Really?" Elsa asked. She wouldn't know since TV's weren't invented yet in this world.

" No." Aiden deadpanned while taking another sip of strawberry Fanta.

* * *

Without anyone looking, a familiar face came up to Anna from behind, covering her eyes with both hands. "Guess who…." A female voice sang from behind her.

Anna gasped and turned over to see her cousin standing over her seat smiling. "Punzie!"

"Cherry pie!" Rapunzel Squealed, as they hugged the life out of each other, giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"I am Groot?" Groot muttered. Translate _'Punzie?'_

"Cherry pie?" Aiden muttered while watching the family reunion.

"And it's so good to see you two Elsa!" Rapunzel said hugging the queen as well.

"Good to see you as well Cuz." Elsa smiled hugging her cousin back. "You two Pascal."

The little chameleon squealed happily at Elsa from Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Warm hugs all around!?" Olaf asked standing in front and holding his arms out to Rapunzel.

She giggled and said. "Don't worry i didn't forget about you Olaf!" Rapunzel knelt down to the snowman's height and gave him a big hug, Olaf snickered hugging her back.

"Hey Kristoff! Old buddy! Congrats!" Eugene came from behind Kristoff giving him a slug on the shoulder surprising him.

"Hey Eugene! It's been quite a while hasn't it!" Kristoff said rubbing his arm before giving him a man hug.

"Too long my ice mastering friend, too long!" Eugene Answered. "We also brought a friend and a certain dragon lady, don't stare at her eyes too long you'll go blind."

"Oh i got my hands for that." Cassandra grimaced from behind Eugene, then she grinned at the royal family. "Nice to see you all again."

"You too Cassandra." Elsa greeted.

' _Didn't i see her before?'_ Aiden wondered about Cassandra.

"Did anyone miss me?!" Lance said earning a hug from Anna and then Kristoff. They all had three years of history after The Great Thaw, all of them being related or close to the family.

"So glad you call came, can you believe it?!" Anna gushed. "We're finally married."

"About time! Now it'll be your turn to torture us with secret honeymoon stories. If you know what i mean." Eugene hinted with a smirked and raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel warned. " Careful with the words, they've got a little one with them."

"I'm pretty sure she's talking about you Frosty." Aiden whispered over to Olaf.

"No, i'm pretty sure she means you." Olaf said like an oblivious toddler getting smart.

Aiden rolled his eyes, it was the good thing he was wearing shades so no one saw that.

"Speaking of little ones, where's Flynn and Elise?" Anna asked Rapunzel.

"Oh we couldn't bring them, Flynn caught a small fever and then got his baby sister sick." Rapunzel said sadly. "Their recovering quickly but I'm letting my babies rest back home with my parents watching."

"Aw. Sorry to hear that, they always loved coming here." Anna sympathized. " They would've especially loved my nephew over there."

"Uh….Over where?" Eugene pointed at the empty seat.

Anna and Elsa looked over to see a note next to Aiden's plate that reads **'Back in a sec! Bathroom break!'**

"The sport must've drank too much soda." Kristoff snickered.

"Hey if you gotta go you gotta go." Lance shrugged.

"I am Groot." Groot waved at them.

"Hi." Rapunzel waved.

"Woah! And i thought the trees from the 'Forest of no Return' where scary. I MEAN COOL! Scary mean's cool from where i come from." Eugene said nervously looking at Groot.

"Is he gonna eat us now?" Lance whispered to Eugene's ear.

"Let's hope it's quick!" Eugene squeaked back.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked Elsa giving them a weird look.

"Nothings wrong with them Groot. There just not use to seeing talking trees." Elsa answered Groot.

" Wait, you can understand him?" Cassandra asked surprised by this fact.

"Yes, it's kind of a long story. But when my heart bonded with Aiden's hearts. He received my powers and i receive his ability to understand whatever Groot says." Elsa said. "Even Olaf can understand him."

"Does he come from the same world as Aiden?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not really, otherwise he would be a much bigger tourist attraction." They all heard Aiden who was flying back over to his seat from above the table, Rapunzel and Cassandra were intrigued that the boy could fly.

"Holy mother of all flying kids, this kid can fly." Eugene said in shock.

Aiden snapped his finger, causing written letter to appear on Eugene's white jacket. The letters read **'Hi I'm Captain Obvious, YO HO HO!'.**

Cassandra bursted out laughing at this while Eugene narrowed his eyes at her.

"So! I….take it your the Maverick?" Lance asked positively.

"No, i'm Billy Cranston's ancestor. Yes I'm the ever lovin blue eyed Maverick." Aiden said taking off his sunglasses revealing his blue glowing eyes. "And i do mean blue eyed."

"Aiden, be nice." Elsa lightly chastised then she introduced everyone. "This is my cousin from Corona. Princess Rapunzel."

"Hi! I'm happy to finally meet you." Rapunzel smiled and waved.

"I would be too if i were in your shoes." Aiden joked before looking down at her bare feet and muttered quietly. "Oy vey. Quentin Tarantino would love this woman."

"Oh and this is Pascal. We grew up together." Rapunzel held her chameleon up to Aiden who smiled and chirped at the boy.

"Thank God your not a tarantula." Aiden said scratching Pascal's chin who seemed to like it, before crawling back up to Rapunzel's shoulder.

"And that's her husband Eugene." Elsa added.

"The most dashing and devilishly handsome if i may add! It is an honor to meet you and your tree friend." Eugene states with a short bow and unparalleled charisma that made Cassandra roll her eyes.

Rapunzel giggles and gently swats him on the shoulder. "Oh Knock it off Eugene."

"What? Just trying to make a fan. The kid probably hasn't heard of me." Eugene responded.

"No actually i have. Your the one that died right?" Aiden inquired.

"HA!" Cassandra grinned.

"Why is that first thing every newcomer hears?" Eugene complained.

"And this his best friend Lance Strongbow." Elsa introduced the big dark skin guy next to Eugene.

"I made the name up myself." Lance added with a grin.

"I can tell." Aiden muttered.

"And this is Rapunzel's best friend. The daughter of the Captain of Corona's royal guard, and second in command. Lady Cassandra." Elsa pointed to the black haired woman in her signature dark brown and leather combat attire. 'Tough chick' wouldn't be enough to describe how is woman always looked.

"I am Groot." Groot complemented.

"He said he likes your outfit. Very retro." Aiden translated.

Cassandra smiled. "Not sure what retro means but. Thanks, i like to be ready for action when needed. That and i'm not really the 'dress' kind of lady."

"Or any kind of lady at all." Eugene murmured. Cassandra glared at him.

"Anyway, take a seat. All of you are welcome." Elsa offered the empty seats on the other side of the table, facing the royal family.

* * *

When everyone else took there seat around the Queen's table. Lance sat down in front of all of the delicacies that were presented to them. He notices a red can of soda can next to his empty cup. He picked it up and read it. "Fanta? Should i be worried?" He asked out loud.

Aiden finished his third can of orange Fanta before crushing it with his forehead. "You see us drinking it don't you?" Aiden said.

"Yeah kid, and that's not what worries us, it's the fizzy sound it makes that worries me. Only alcohol is supposed to make that kind of noise!" Eugene stated, feeling just as nervous as Lance about drinking that stuff.

Despite the fact that Cassandra, Rapunzel and even Pascal as already tried soda and liked it.

"Come one Eugene try it. This stuff is wonderful." Rapunzel urged her husband.

"Yeah, believe me you'll instantly fall in love with this stuff." Anna was urging him as well.

"Sorry ladies, but when it comes to my taste buds. I trust no one, but moi." Eugene said with charisma. "If your wondering kid, that's french for-"

"I know what it means." Aiden deadpanned holding his hand up. "I can already speak a lot of languages, including the ones you don't even know about yet."

"Really? Like what?" Eugene asked not believing the kid.

"Cleon, swagger, Groot talk. For instance, i can tell he has a comment about your fear of soda." Aiden stated. "Tell em Groot."

"I am Groot." Groot snickered while drinking A&W Root Beer. Translate: ' _Pussies.'_

"Groot!" Elsa scrutinized.

"Woah! Where did that come from?!" Aiden said pretending to be blown away from his friends Language. Then he whispered. "Good one pal."

"I don't know what it means." Olaf said stating the obvious.

"What what? What did he say?" Lance asked.

"You don't want to know." Aiden said to him.

"Wait….Is he calling us wimps!" Eugene exclaimed.

"That's…..One way of putting it." Aiden answered.

"OH YEAH?!" Eugene and Lance said simultaneously, as they opened their cans and drank their sodas down. Both of their eyes widened as they went into a flavor trans, smiling at how awesome soda actually tastes.

"Instant bliss." Anna quipped and giggled, this princess would know what that's like being joyful and hyper all the time. Even Rapunzel had her moment of loving those drinks minutes ago.

"I don't think I've taste anything this good since my last honeymoon." Eugene said.

"Me two." Lance sighed.

"Lance your not married." Eugene deadpanned.

"No, but i will be soon." Lance said holding his empty can of soda like its a cute lady.

Aiden shook his head. "See Groot, this is why we don't do drugs." He said to the tree.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Are they always like this?" Aiden inquired.

"Yes." Cassandra answered with a grin and her arms crossed.

"Not always, Eugene has had his serious moments and Lance…" Rapunzel almost said the same thing about Lance. But him smooching an empty can like its his girlfriend, made The Princess wonder. Then she said. " I'll tell you later."

"Aiden? Maybe you can show them your magic, while the Coronian boys have their moment." Elsa suggested.

"You mean their 'Midsummer Night's' moment? Sure." Aiden said while rolling up his sleeves. Then he noticed Lance was about to fantasies even more with his can. Or at least pretend to. " It's not gonna fit down there! Other guys have tried that." Aiden warned.

Lance looked up awkwardly from trying to fit the soda can in his pants….pocket. Really his pocket.

"Anyway." Aiden brought his left index finger and thumb close together, causing his left hand to spark with lines of neon, then he opened his hand wide. The boy's hand glow as he constructed a 16 inch neon model of his M symbol , changing from blue to green.

" This is Neon. a physical form of light that i can construct, bent, shape and manipulate at will." Aiden explained.

Pascal eyes widen from the colors and crawled up to the table. He camouflaged with the neon glowing colors. And Aiden was having fun making it change into different patterns, watching the Chameleon's body match the patterns. From Stripes to floral and snowflake patterns or even polka dots. Pascal didn't miss a beat.

 _'You don't see that on Animal Planet.'_ Aiden thought.

Rapunzel giggled at her little friends antics while enjoying the boy's light show. " Incredible…." She said in awe. Then she ask. "Is it safe to touch?"

" Only if you want to change colors and see dead people." Aiden said sounding serious.

Rapunzel faltered and looked disturbed.

"Aiden…" Elsa warned strictly with a motherly glare.

Aiden scoffed "Kidding, why so serious?" he snickered.

"Go ahead and touch Cuz, its safe." Anna grinned.

Rapunzel nodded and eagerly but slowly touched the neon M symbol with her finger, causing it to break down and dribble into multiple glowing bubbles. Floating around table in the sight of everyone sitting there. Everyone was amazed at how the bubbles shaped into different objects as they float. Some of them turned into diamonds, others into snowflakes. Some even shaped into miniature animals like rhinos, lions, bears, reindeer's and elephants.

"I haven't felt my weakness for bubbles since i was nine." Eugene said.

"I think i might cry." Lance said

" Go ahead, i won't judge." Kristoff said earning a smirk from his wife. "I've been wanting to say that for a while."

"But that ain't the highlight." Aiden said snapping his fingers causing all of the neon bubbles to vanish in sparks of light. Then he scoots his chair back, activates his ring and shift into the Maverick. Causing Rapunzel and her family to widen their eyes at how amazing his suit looks. Some of the other guests stare at him in awe, but all of Arendelle are getting use to seeing him all the time. The same with their queen's ice magic.

Elsa smiled. "I never get tired of seeing him do this." She said.

"Me two." Anna agreed.

Maverick leaned his right arm against the table, acting funny and casual.

"Well, i'm an idiot. I could have sworn the invite said this was a costume party." He quipped. "That guy gets it." Maverick said pointing at a Scotsman with a bagpipe and his weird man skirt (or kilt for short)

"Is it just me or did your voice just change." Cassandra asked raising her eyebrow.

"Creepy!" Lance sang in a high pitch voice.

"I hit puberty early, every time this, puts me in the suit." Maverick said showing them the ring on his finger.

"So your armored suit is inside that magic ring?" Cassandra guessed.

"Right but It's not technically a suit, despite the many times we tend to call it a suit. But it's more like a mystical form of light and matter that i transform into every time i use the ring. While this ring can do a few more interesting things, it only works for whoever is chosen by the keyblade." Maverick said holding his hand out and summoning his main keyblade, blowing them away.

Lance gave a high pitch gasped and said quickly "I think i just peed a little."

Then Aiden summoned his ice keyblade in his other hand.

"What the What?! Two! THERE'S TWO?!" Eugene exclaimed in shock. "Okay so you can fly, bend magic lights to your will and you have a magic armored body inside of a ring! AND YOU HAVE TWO KEYBLADES!?" he said that last part as high as his voice could go

"Yes John Meyers. They also came with the ice and with the ability to heal really fast. Why not?" Maverick asked stone like.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Eugene said waving his hands dismissively. Then he began to rant and talk a lot. "It's just you ever heard the term, power corrupts but absolute power corrupts absolutely? I mean i knew you were a legend, but i thought in baby terms like urban legends or fairy tale bedtime stories. Not god like legendary! Granted were in a fairy tale when it comes to magic hair, mermaids, leaf people or in your case talking trees and snowmen."

"the bid is over." Maverick said obviously getting annoyed with this guys bickering.

"I feel your pain kid." Cassandra said crossing her arms.

" Usually when a male come here, Magically powerful or not. They rarely come in small packages in small packages and large ones at the same time!" Eugene kept going on not hearing what anyone else was telling him.

* * *

"This is like Dante's eleventh level of hell." Maverick commented in a low hum. "Be honest, is he like this round the clock?"

"You have no idea." Cassandra agreed with the same tone.

Then Maverick remembered something. " Wait weren't you that same woman who beat the crap out of that dice bag Russian noble a few months back?" he asked.

"Yeah? You were there when it happened?" Cassandra smirked.

"Yeah i was in the town with them at the time when it happened." Maverick said, then whispered. " BTW That guy was a huge dick who shot me in the shoulder when i was six."

Cassandra's eyes widen. She heard so much about the boy's dark past that made him tough. But she didn't think it was that horrible.

"Crap. I'm sorry that happened to you." She whispered back.

"It's fine, i recovered. Plus you did me a favor when you ripped him a new one." Maverick stated then he sighed hearing Eugene still ranting. "He's still going isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." Cassandra said smirking. Deep down, she still felt sympathetic to hear those details. But she had to admit, Aiden is tough as nails.

"Except when they're accompanied by a small duke and a large prince." Eugene enunciated. "Pardon my french."

Maverick looked up at Elsa with a knowing look, asking permission. The Queen nodded granting it to him, Elsa loved Eugene like a crazy brother but she couldn't take anymore of his obnoxious chatter either.

Maverick put away his ice keyblade and pulled out a can of sleeping gas. He shook it up and got ready to spray it in Eugene's face.

" But this is- What is that?" Eugene halted his ranting from seeing the kid hold a can of spray toward him.

"K.O. gas, do you want some Shakespeare? Keep talking to say yes." Maverick quipped giving him the hint.

"No thanks i'm trying to quit." Eugene held his hand up

"Anyway…. Vary view people are chosen to wield a Keyblade like these. " Maverick explained holding his mine one in front of them to observe. "It can cast spells, conjure shields and it can do several other impossible features based on the light and heart of its wielder…. And no it's not like a magic wand or Moses's staff, that's different." He quickly quipped.

"Still it is amazing. All the things you can do. Is your ice powers just as powerful as Elsa's?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Close but not quite, sure i can do big thing like her but in my own style. But, I can't build giant castles without a thought or bring snowmen to life…..yet." Maverick stated.

"Aiden's ice magic is at the same state mine was, back when i was his age." Elsa added. "But he's in a lot more control of it than i was back then. And yet he has more power than me by a mile long."

"The part about 'control' came with a few years of training, experience and understanding. Given the my dark previous life." Maverick said he swayed his hand a bit mentioning that last part.

"Yeah we've all heard." Eugene said with sympathy.

"But i trust my son with these powers more than i could trust myself." Elsa expressed while smiling at Maverick, who responded with a funny two finger salute.

Then Anna looked at them and asked. "So, what do you all think?"

" Words don't describe how amazed we are." Eugene said still amazed.

"I agree." Lance said

"I think you couldn't have picked a better boy to adopt Elsa." Rapunzel complemented the Queen who smiled back.

"And to think, all of the magic we've seen over the years have been bested by a third grader." Cassandra pointed out and smirked evilly at Eugene. "Plus his jokes are actually funny."

"HAHA. You wouldn't know many if it ate you in your sleep Dragon Lady." Eugene said sarcastically.

"Fourth grade actually." Maverick corrected, then he drop his head down shaking it. " God that sounds weirder with an older voice."

Maverick then shifted back into Aiden. "But let's not forget what this night is about." The boy said holding a can of sprite out to the bride and groom who both smiled. "You two are in for a long chaotically sweet ride." The boy quipped before sipping his can.

* * *

 _ **later on...**_

Kai came up the Queen's table and state. "Your Majesty, the cake will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you for reminded me Kai." Elsa smiled at her servant. Then she looked at Aiden. "That also reminds me. Aiden i think it's time for another picture, do you have the camera ready?"

"Like you even have to ask." Aiden said holding a Sony camera up (He bought it at the mall, same for the camera's the boy set up around the chapel and the ballroom.)

"Okay let's all stand next to the beloved bride and groom." Elsa said standing up and everyone stood in a stood next to Anna and Kristoff.

" But don't we need a paint brush and a portrait frame first?" Rapunzel asked getting to her pose.

"No need, that camera he's holding can make instant picture's with a flash of light." Elsa said with a smile "You'll see."

Rapunzel didn't quite understand at first, but she nodded and smiled anyway know she will soon. The Princess and her family was told that Aiden came from a world more advanced than this world.

"You guys are so lucky. ." Rapunzel said positively to the Frozen family.

"We know." Kristoff, Anna and Elsa said in unison.

Aiden set up a neon tripod and sat the camera on it. He aimed it at the group of royals and friends standing in front of the bride and groom. Then he sat it to ten seconds before it flashed.

"Okay smile at the camera everyone." Aiden declared as he teleported back next to Elsa and posed with the Arendelle family and Corona's family.

"Say provolone!" Aiden announced.

"PROVOLONE!" They all said in unison.

"Provolone! Where?!" Lance said turning his head, looking behind as the camera took the shot.

 *****FLASH*****

* * *

 ** _Inside the portrait room….._**

On the wall of Elsa's portrait room, was a large photograph portrait of both families posed in front of the wedding banquet…..And Eugene looking at Lance strangely who both couldn't keep a straight smile in front of the camera that day.

Aiden figured that the only people in this world, who would ever know about the real him and his power would only be his family and the people of Arendelle. Now Because of the family from another kingdom.

Aiden's legacy and who he is. has now expanded

* * *

 **What a treat for a cameo party folks!**

 **I know there wasn't a lot of action and there was some of the stuff we've heard about Aiden before. But i figure, having him tell these things to the folks from the Tangled series and having them interact with one another is a lot of fun.**

 **Besides that's what this one shot series is about. Aiden's each passing day of his new life with the royal family, and his interaction with them and the people in his life. It seems legit now that Rapunzel is part of that life two now!**

 **There will be plenty of awesome action in the sequel.**

 **Don't worry. Just one more chapter in this one shot series before i'll post the first chapter of the sequel!**

 **Than plenty more chapters of this One-shot series after that in between the working on the sequel!**

 **But i do have to say this though. Provolone? Really?**

 **"Well it was either that or the name of a Norwegian cheese." Maverick said. "Seriously have you ever tried to pronounce names like Nokkelost or Gjetost?"**

 **Ugh Good call!**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think of this one?**

 **Did you like the interactions with the people the Tangled series?**

 **What i accurate and true to their characters and personalities?**

 **Did anyone catch some of the references?**

 **Did anyone get that one innuendo i put in?**

 **Comment below and let me know what you think!**

 **"Also to answer the one question that maybe on your mind. Yes! There was a lot of different soda cans on the banquet tables. Blame me for that! I got the family hooked on soda!" Maverick said.**

 **Anyway that's it for now folks! Thank you and as always!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	4. Birthdays Are For Girls part 1

**Were back folks!**

 **I am so sorry this took so long!**

 **But don't worry the Sequel is on the way, and i think i know how i will be able to write it.**

 **"NO thanks to any of you slackers! We ask for help and you gave us none!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Mav! Show some respect to the viewers!**

 **Sorry about that folks! But i will say, if there's anything you want to see in "The Queen And The Maverick" sequel, now would be a good time to tell me before i post it next. Any ideas that any of you come up with will be helpful.**

 **So if that out of the way, here's the story of this chapter.**

 **This takes place on Elsa's birthday and the anniversary of Aiden's arrival into the royal family. And while the boy surprises his mother with some great and fun surprises, Anna give an even greater surprise for not only his sister. But for her whole family.**

 **"Also this will be a two parted one shot, and we'll also have a parody of Epic Meal Time in these two chapters. So if anyone of you out there can guess what episode are we mimicking before you read the ending, i'll give you all free candy before Jimmy Kimmel makes me tell you that i ate it all." Maverick added humorously.**

* * *

 **KingdomWarrior125: Actually Rapunzel's parents do know about Aiden and his secret identity. Since their invitation was sent to the King of Corona himself. It even had details about Aiden. Since Elsa is King Frederic's niece in this story, she doesn't believe in keeping secrets from anyone in her family. And please forgive me for making that statement about the Venom movie.**

 **(For those who really want to understand how i feel about that movie, go check out Chris Stuckmann's Venom review on Youtube.)**

 **In fact** **.**

 **My humble Apologies to any that were offended by me and Maverick's Venom gripe in the last chapter. I may not have liked it, but If you haven't seen it yet, don't let my opinion stop you from seeing it. It is a marvel comic based film after all and your all entitled to watch and like what you like.**

 **KHfans: I'm glad their crossover pleased you. Don't worry we'll cross that bridge when he get to it.**

 **"Or blow the bridge up…..Whichever comes first." Maverick quipped.**

 **Ignore him folks.**

 **Anyway without further ado, let's get this party started.**

 **And…..ACTION!**

* * *

 **Birthdays Are For Girls part 1.**

 ** _Twilight Town…..Candy Store….._**

Aiden was in the candy store shopping for ingredients for a masterpiece that would make his mothers day tomorrow. Mostly because it was her birthday, but what was important is that this was his mother. And The Maverick's motto next to the no kill rule is that.

 _#Maverick: Moms deserve the best!_

Aiden was wearing a blue cap with his sunglasses, a zipped up navy blue leather jacket and some blue jeans with some Spider-Man sneakers. He was currently walking through the aisle picking out different variety of candy. With his Aunt and Uncle who accompanied him.

While doing this Aiden was filming everything on a digital camera.

Aiden filled a bag of gummy bears while talking in front of the camera. "What's the point in having a sweet town if no one lives in it? I can't find or pay someone enough to live in it. So i will have to invade every town made of cavities and take the residents myself."

Anna was giggling in the background.

"Don't laugh, this is anarchy at its worst. Your supposed to be terrified." Aiden pretended to sound offended while he filmed her laughing.

Anna was wearing a red sweater and some black jeans with white sandals.

"And why is that my brightly lit nephew?" Anna smirked.

"I ain't lit, im high. Like flying, cracking high. Like i hate life. How else am i gonna torture myself?" Aiden said sounding like a New Yorker which made her laugh some more, he always loved making his aunt laugh.

Heck the kid loved making everyone laugh.

Aiden sat the camera down on a store shelf and faced it him and his Aunt.

"Anyway, this is pretty much without any hesitation, a holocaust to all people made of three things. Sweeteners, color dyes, Gene Wilder's underwear and sugar. And since you were born with a thousand pounds of sugar in your DNA which is the source of your hyperactivity. Your also our prisoner as well." Aiden said sounding evil British while holding a white bag in one hand and a candy cane in the other. "Now get in the bag before i stab you repeatedly!"

Anna pretended to scream and run off squealing with Aiden chasing her holding up his candy cane. " Death to all sugar!" He cried in British.

* * *

 **After that.**

Aiden went to another aisle while facing the camera toward Kristoff, who was holding up two canisters of Barbe Papa's Cotton Candy.

"Fun fact sport." Kristoff said to Aiden. "And this goes out to Elsa."

"Alright i'm listening." Aiden said.

"Let me show you. In french, 'Papa' means Papa. Like Daddy." Kristoff started.

"I hear you." Aiden nodded with the camera. They were both acting funny.

"And 'barbe' is beard." Kristoff went on.

"You got me man you got me." Aiden nodded.

"So 'cotton candy', direct translation from french means daddy's beard." Kristoff said to the camera. "That would have grossed me out when was a kid but now that i think about it. That is a much more delicious sounding thing than cotton candy."

"That's awesome Uncle Kris, you're now officially famous. Because you've just answered an almost thirty year old unsolved psalm. The kind that even Sammy Davis Jr AKA The Candy man, never answered." Aiden said fist bumping Kristoff who snickered.

* * *

 _ **The Mav Club...**_

After that

Anna and Kristoff paid for everything, they left the candy store and brought all of the bags back to Arendelle, via the space bridge leading them back to the Mav Club.

Formerly known as the Chamber Of Renewal. Think of this place as the bat cave if it was painted in the image of The Maverick.

And it's called a club instead of a cave...He is a kid after all, kids love club houses.

"IRIS! You got some splainin to do!" Aiden voice echoed into the lair sounding like Ricky Ricardo.

" _Welcome Back Mr Elsenov, You'll be happy to know that Your mother is still busy with a council meeting."_ IRIS Stated.

"Thank you IRIS. C'mon boys, this gives us little more time to work in the kitchen. Elsa isn't going to know what hit her." Anna said excitingly stepping inside the elevator near the entrance of the chamber. An elevator that lead back up to the castle library.

Aiden really renovated this lair with the help of IRIS and his own magic.

* * *

 ** _Into the kitchen…._**

 **( Led Zeppelin - Kashmir INSTRUMENTAL VERSION)**

Music played in the background as Aiden filmed the royal cooks and chefs work on the amazing masterpiece.

Anna gave them instructions based on Aiden's blueprints for this dish.

Aiden got in camera shot in front of the kitchen's view of the cooks working, as he stood in front of the camera and spoke loud enough to he heard over all of the cooking.

"These ancient Food Network legends understand, that we don't just think outside the box! We created the box! And put the cooking game inside of it!" Aiden then did a peace out chest pound gesture. "Power tool baby! Putting the entire culinary world in a box made of sweat bread! Or as the babes like to call! CAKE!"

Then Kristoff got in front of the camera and spoke up.

"Imagination is the limit! And with the stuff that were on these days, you don't even want to know where are imagination goes!" Kristoff growled humorously a little at that last part.

"I am Groot." Snickered from the door of the kitchen. Translate _'That's what she said.'_

Then Anna got in front of the camera.

"A team of grown men, a woman and a super powered miner! Making what looks like a third graders art project! But you know what!? Schools out boys! And we didn't need any help from our Mama's!" Anna quipped getting into it. "Taking all of these calories and grams of sugar!? You betcha!"

Then Aiden spoke.

"There's no blood or fire or death! But this! This is freakin metal! There is nothing more metal then this in the entire kingdom today! Not even my suit's metal can match this!" Aiden then acted like he was calling out The Maverick AKA himself. "Maverick!? We found your kryptonite!"

Then he shifted into the Maverick wearing Elsa's blue ice dress with a fake platinum blonde wig.

"AHH! OH GOD WHY?!" Maverick screamed like a girl while pretending to panic like one. Making everyone as well as the royal chefs laugh.

* * *

 ** _Six hours later…..In the Mav Club…._**

Aiden teleported back in the Mav Club leaning back in his chair that sat in front of a giant computer screen. He slouched on the chair exhausted from all of the work he and his Aunt and Uncle did in the kitchen. It sure was fun, but all the energy and excitement tired him out.

And yet his Aunt Anna was the only one who was not that tired. How does she do it?

"IRIS, check my email." Aiden said to the A.I.

IRIS opened up his email page on the screen.

" _Yes Mr Elsenov, you have one a discount offer from the Twilight Town aquarium, and a new message From Hayner in your inbox."_ IRIS said to him. _"Would you like me to send an invite to Hayner and your friends for your Mom's birthday?"_

Aiden waved his hand. "Nononono! Those guys don't know about my Lord Of The Rings life, and for now i'd like to keep it that way." Aiden suggested. " I'll let Mom come out in the town in the morning, they can hang out with us then.

Because everyone regards him as royalty in Arendelle. Sure he would hang out with the kids of the kingdom every now and then. But all of the kids, even those his age treats him like a local superhero rather than just a boy.

That and everyone is not as modern as he is. Aiden needed some friends that were in his comfort zone.

So two months after the Dark Monger Invasion. He met a small group of kids about his age in Twilight Town. Each perfect for his colorful ego.

A boy with an attitude name Hayner. A technical boy name Pence, who's a little shorter than the rest despite them all being close to the same age. And a kind tomboyish girl name Olette. Who's like a sister to them.

The four of them including Aiden formed a special pack in the city. And they liked to hang out in a back alley hideout they called 'The usual spot.'

But none of them know about Aiden's personal life or that he lives in another world. He told them it's personal and they never push him to revealing it.

He did tell them that he goes to a private school for a foreign internship for a family business. Which wasn't a lie technically. Aiden does spend school time in the castle being taught by teachers who are training him as heir to the throne.

Aiden was a lot brighter than most boys his age. So going through school was easy for him. But every time he finished for the day he would go through the space bridge and hang out with his friends who were always out of school at the same time he was.

But in the end, Aiden's life and secrets were balanced by them not knowing.

" _Of course, what was i thinking? Your usually so discreet."_ IRIS said softly.

"You're too kind." Aiden snickered as he opened up Hayner's email.

Aiden's friend was letting him know in the message that he and others got the small case of the flu and they all would have to be in bed all day. That means they can't hang out tomorrow.

"Sheesh, i remember getting one of those. IRIS send Hayner, Pence and Olette a 'Get Well' message for me will ya?" he requested.

Aiden would've liked it better to send them a magic potion or come over and magically cure them with his keyblade, but that would be giving his secret away.

Secrets suck sometimes.

' _Of course, will you like to be a hoops and yoyo hallmark ecard?'_ IRIS asked.

" You read my mind, make it happen." Aiden quipped as he opened up the aquarium discount info. A saw some reasonable offers to go and see the dolphins there. Not that the boy would ever need a discount for all the wealth he now has, but this gave him another idea.

"Hey IRIS, set up a schedule for me on my ring, i'm going to take my Mom over to the Aquarium tomorrow at 1:30 pm." Aiden requested.

Aiden made some magic upgrades to his Maverick ring over the months that past, that ring can do things a lot faster than any cell phone could.

" _Didn't you take your Aunt Anna there during her Birthday?"_ IRIS asked.

"Yeah but Mom wasn't with us, she was too busy getting Aunt Red's party ready that day." Aiden then smirked. "So now it's her turn."

* * *

 ** _That night in Aiden's Bedroom…_**

The boy got on a pair of pajamas and a batman t shirt, then he laid limp across his big king sized bed. Exhausted from preparing everything for tomorrow and being incognito about it around his mother. He rested his head on the pillows while he scrolled through the channels on his big TV.

(Yes he has a TV, in a nineteenth century castle. Here's a recap to those who don't know.)

Aiden's bedroom was a pleasing mix of this world's cultural taste and modern taste. With the walls designs and structural patterns the same as the castle staff designed for him, as well as the bed and furniture. The walls of his room were painted to match his theme of the blue and green light patterns of his suit. His M Insignia over the foot and head board of the bed.

His bedroom also had Marvel posters all over the walls with justice League bed sheets and quilt over his king size bed. Several plush cartoon character toys on every corner of the room. With action figures on a shelf hanging above his left side of the bed. A computer desk with themes of superheroes on it with a Sponge Bob lamp next to the fireplace. And a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall facing the bed. With several different game stations and a ton of video games and DVDs to choose from on a large TV stand underneath the TV. And a Spider Man themed ceiling van.

After He came back home the first day visiting Twilight Town, Aiden brought back so much stuff he bought at the mall. So he could turn this room fit the description of the room he saw back in Radiant Garden.

Aiden was also able to set up power generators under the castle, because of his Neon being an alternative source of energy, it was sufficient to use for power. He wired and hooked his entire room to the generators so his bedroom would have electricity. And thanks to IRIS's inter dimensional connections to the World Wide Web and her ability to anonymously hack into Television satellites. Aiden has a strong unlimited internet connection, and access to every channel on Satellite TV.

Seems illegal to pirate cable in the modern world, but you can't arrest or sue someone who lives in the another world can you?

(Okay recap over now let's get on with the show!)

Elsa knew how much redesigning this room meant to her son, so she was more than happy to let Aiden turn this room into the bedroom he always wanted.

Speaking of Elsa….

* * *

His mother peeked her head from the door.

"Aiden? Are you still awake sweetie?" Elsa asked.

"I am, for now. Come on in." Aiden answered from the bed changing the channel on his TV.

Elsa came right in wearing her long blue nightgown and got up on Aiden's bed, moving close to the boy's side. Watching whatever he son was watching. Which was an episode of Sponge Bob ( the secret box episode).

Once she got comfortable, Aiden looked over at her.

"Can you believe it?" Aiden asked.

Elsa rolled on her side propped her head up on her elbow, and she gave Aiden a perplex stare.

"Believe what baby?" Elsa asked softly.

"It's been a year now. Since i came here…...Or at least it will be as soon as it's midnight, then we'll both be one step closer to becoming a relic." Aiden said looking up at Elsa who laughs. " A year since we've beaten the living batteries out of some killer robots. Me saving your life, then you saving mine…..Then i saved your life again because you saved mine again…." He added up.

Elsa wondered on that for a second, they have been through a lot together. But then she recalled. "Actually I only saved your life once after you saved mine. And then you came back and saved me again." Elsa said.

"Right after i tried to commit suicide, and i stopped myself because of you." Aiden reminded her.

Elsa felt a slight ache in her stomach, hearing those details again. It broke her heart finding out that Aiden was at such a hard low that day, that he was so close to ending his own life. Just the thought of losing her son that way made the Queen feel sick.

"Your the reason i didn't kill myself. Finding out that you loved me, that gave me a reason to keep breathing." Aiden admitted.

Elsa smiled sadly down at him and taking Aiden into her cool arms, wrapping her arms around him and hugging the boy close.

"You've been through so much suffering. All the years of sickness, pain and rejection you endured." She whispered as she ran her soft slender fingers through the boy's platinum white hair. " I just hope i'm doing a great job, helping you forget about those days. And, to help you look back and remember the best in life and not the worst."

Aiden snuggled up to his mother leaned into her chest, relaxing in the Queen's grip as he listen to the sound of her heart beat.

"I don't think im ever going to forget." Aiden replied simply.

"What?" Elsa breathed.

"My life was chaos, that's for sure. But it was that life that painted a picture of what i don't want to see happen. To other people that is. That's why i keep wearing the ring." Aiden spoke in a low voice. "Because when you can do the things that ever people can do, and you see someone in need of it. But then you refuse to lend a help hand, and then the pain and suffering happens. It happens because of you, you did nothing."

That struck a nerve with Elsa. Aiden always had that effect on people when he talks like this. Such wisdom.

"My years on the streets, trying to survive. And the years i had in the hospital before that. Made me realize that. I don't want to be responsible for causing the same pain on others. I don't want anyone else to suffer like me, because i did nothing. Or turn away those in need, like how i was turned away." Aiden specified. " I couldn't see or admit that back then, because i was too focused on my own pain and wanting to correct it so badly."

It's no wonder Aiden was chosen to be the Maverick. This is what it was all about, not just having the power and freedom to do whatever he wanted. But because he was given a choice to be a guardian over those who were less then him. This was something better than any crown would ever give.

"Your were just a child. And you still are." Elsa defend the boy's judgment against his own self denial.

"A kid that can fly and knock a large wall down with his bare hands." Aiden reminded the Queen. Then he grinned and held his hand up and made an ice orb float in his fingers. "And now i can build condominiums with a view made of ice."

Elsa ran her cool thumbs over Aiden's cheek with a smirk. And she did the same ice orb trick in her hand. "Not yet. But one year at a time Little Spark." Elsa teased. "But your getting closer."

Aiden may have the same powers as The Queen's, but his ice magic are at the same stage as hers were when she was a little girl. Elsa's powers were dangerous at that age, but not enough to change the weather back then.

"Close enough to fly the Star-Search?" Aiden grinned.

Elsa cupped and pinched his cheeks saying. "Don't push your luck Sparky." Elsa smirked.

Aiden slumped his head back on on Elsa's shoulder and sighed. "It was worth a try." He mumbled with a small pout.

Elsa chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. "I love you Aiden, more than anything.". She whispered wrapping her arms back around him.

Sure she loved Anna too, but this is something every child should hear their mother say.

Aiden returned the hung while he rested his cheek on the Queen's chest and smiled. "I love you too Mom." he whispered.

Unknown to both of them. Anna was watching the whole thing from the door. Smiling widely beyond belief, before The Princess quietly closed the door to left them have their moment while she went to her room to sleep and prepare for the next day.

* * *

 ** _The next day…._**

Elsa slept in Aiden's bedroom all night, it was one of those nights were they liked having each others company.

If you never did that with your parents, you were obviously dead inside or an emo.

Elsa woke up with Aiden nowhere to be seen, except for a Hoops and yoyo You're not old birthday card lying on the side where he slept. The Queen opened it and laughed at the contents that played like an audio. At the bottom of the card were words written in blue glowing ink.

It read. **'There's an outfit i picked out for you on your bed, put it on and meet me down by the train.'**

* * *

 ** _Twilight Town….._ _Montage….._**

 **(Rascal Flatts - My wish )**

After she got Dress Elsa went through the space bridge to meet Aiden over by the train near the Yen Sid's tower. She Found him leaning against the train, wearing a Bee Gees shirt and pair of black shorts and white shoes. With no sunglasses. The boy eventually learn to control his eye colors to only let them glow at will.

 **I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**

 **And each road leads you where you wanna go,**

 **And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,**

 **I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**

"Like the shirt i picked out for you, i mean i had to beat and old lady with a stick to get that." Aiden quipped.

Elsa chuckled "Definitely. So, where are we going first?" She asked optimistically.

Aiden held up an IHOP gift card. "You never had pancakes until you've tried this place out." He said as their mother and son outing started.

 **And if one door opens to another door closed,**

 **I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,**

 **If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.**

 **But more than anything, more than anything**

Aiden And Elsa rode on the train to the town, and then got on a trolley over to IHOP. After they got a table inside the restaurant they both ordered a strawberry lemonade and spent time talking about what they saw on TV last night. Once it was time to order, Elsa ordered a stack of strawberry banana and a southwest scramble. Aiden order a stack of New York cheesecake pancakes. and a chicken fajita omelette. Later on Aiden let the lady who took their orders know that it's his Mom's birthday, and the people who worked there surprise her later with dessert. Which Elsa insisted to her son that they share.

What else are Moms for?

Still They both enjoyed their meals together without a care in the worlds. (And i do mean worlds)

 **My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**

 **Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**

 **You never need to carry more than you can hold,**

 **And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**

 **Yeah, this, is my wish.**

It was about around noon when they had finished so Aiden took Elsa to get her a nail salon to get a manicure and pedicure, along with a feet soak and getting her nails done. Even though Elsa could've paid and she insisted on it. Aiden insisted even more on doing so since this was her birthday. The Queen eventually caved into her son's wish to give and pay for all of the pleasures he would be delivering to his mother.

 **I hope you never look back, but you never forget,**

 **All the ones who love you, in the place you live,**

 **I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,**

 **And you help somebody every chance you get,**

 **Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,**

 **And always give more than you take.**

 **But more than anything, yeah, more than anything**

After that The boy brought his mother over to the Twilight Town aquarium , and paid to take her inside to see the wonders of the ocean. with him being royalty, that would also mean Aiden's rich.

' _The jokes on you Little Spark, all of your money comes from me anyway.'_ Elsa thought humorously. But she wasn't going to tell Aiden that.

Aiden lead or over to almost every exhibit of the place, it seemed kind of odd that a grown twenty five year old woman would be the fish out of water, and being lead and taught by a nine year old boy.

Now Elsa saw the irony in her son bringing her to the aquarium.

But she would be lying if she said that she wasn't having fun. The Aquarium was more than fun, it was breathtaking. Watching Penguins dance and waddle in their arctic exhibit, watching otters swim like sea puppies, feeding dolphins and going through a glass tunnel to watch sharks and stingrays swim above and below them.

 **My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**

 **Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**

 **You never need to carry more than you can hold,**

 **And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**

 **Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.**

Elsa seems skittish at first, but when she saw how her son was about going through the tunnel. She let her maternal instincts boost her bravery and helped her son feel safe, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as they walked through together. Aiden wanted to make this day special for her, and if making his mother happy would make him happy, Elsa would just have to get her grip and not let her anxiety ruin it.

 **My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**

 **Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**

 **You never need to carry more than you can hold,**

 **And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**

 **Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).**

Elsa's favorite part about this place was watching the dolphin trainers put on a show with the dolphins. They even allowed Elsa and Aiden to come up and pet the Dolphins, even feed them.

Aiden made sure to take pictures and make videos of this entire experience coming here. Because this truly was the best day she ever had with her son, since the day she adopted him.

 **This is my wish (my wish, for you)**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).**

 **May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)**

* * *

 _ **Back to the Mav Club...**_

After all of that, they got back on the train back home to prepare for Elsa's birthday celebration at the ball. Once they got off and through the space bridge. They made it back to the Mav Club.

Elsa bent down to Aiden's height and hugged him tightly. "Thank you baby. This was the best birthday have ever had." She whispered.

Aiden leaned against her shoulder hugging his mother back. "Hold on to your eyeballs Queen-sicle, because it's not over yet." he smiled greatly.

* * *

 **That's not all for now folks!**

 **Please continue to the next chapter to read the rest of this!**

 **"IT'S A GIRL!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Whoah! Spoilers man!**

 **"No that's Sony's job." Maverick quipped.**

 **Let it go Mav, let it go.**

 **"No man, i can't hold it back anymore." Maverick said.**

 **"IS SOMEONE OVER HYPING MY RECORDS AGAIN!?" Elsa yelled in the background.**

 **Ugh! Anyway click on the "NEXT" icon to read 'Birthdays Are For Girls part 2'.**


	5. Birthdays Are For Girls part 2

**Here's the other half folks!**

 **I was going to let this be one big chapter, but then i thought it may would've been a little crowded.**

 **"Fair warning folks, it may get a little dark in the last part. But everything will turn out well in the end because of yours truly." Maverick pointed out.**

 **What the hell?! You are you?!**

 **"What are you talking about Dick Tracy? I'm the Maverick!" Maverick shot back.**

 **Not your not! The Maverick has a silver suit with…...Oh wait a minute. I see.**

 **"Yeah, thanks for noticing me. Dumbass." Maverick muttered that last part while acting quite droopy.**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Birthdays Are For Girls Part 2.**

 ** _That evening back in Arendelle…._**

' _If overkill was pretty, this is what it would look like.'_ Elsa thought looking at how lit up the ballroom was with all of the neon lights and animated doodles all over the walls. Cartoons of Elsa doing her ice magic or shooting snowballs out of her hands on the walls of ballroom.

Even the food was perfect, and all of the guests were please with how lively this party really was. Even the festive music set the tone of this event. While everyone was dancing including Anna and Kristoff who were dancing together, And Olaf was dancing with some of the younger children.

Aiden wasn't even dancing. He told Elsa he's a knight with a mouth, a fighter not a dancer. Sure he dances with modern music but that's different.

Instead the boy was busy talking with a bunch of kids his age, drinking soda over one of the corners, Groot was with him as well. Aiden was too busy making some of the girls his age laugh, to even notice Kai bringing the cake out. However for some reason it was much longer then any cake Elsa had ever seen. It was even covered in a blue neon veil for some reason.

By the time Kai had announce the cake was out "Your Majesty your cake is ready."

Anna brought Elsa over to see.

Aiden tossed his last unopened can of Dr Pepper to one of the girls and even said to them. "Sorry Prima Donnas! Gotta jet,! But I'll tell you more about Groot's trimming accident later." He quipped making them giggled before he teleported over to wear the cake was.

Elsa looked down at Aiden who stood next to her. "Did you make whatever's under there?" She asked.

"I made up this whole day. This entire cake, and…" Aiden snapped his finger and shifted into the Maverick. Only this time he has a whole new look. Or rather a new form.

 _ **THE MAVERICK MARK II SUIT!**_

All of the guests marveled at how amazing his new suit looked. Better than before. The Maverick has the same shape and pattern, but instead of a silver suit, the suit was now royal blue with neon patterns.

"The new suit." Maverick said to Elsa.

"WOW!" Elsa exclaimed, amazed by the new look.

"Don't 'WOW' just yet." Maverick said. "Groot roll the camera."

"I am Groot." Groot started on the camera's tripod. And began recording.

Kristoff and Anna stood next to Maverick

"Elsa?" Kristoff started.

"My dear sister." Anna added.

"Welcome. To Sweet topia." Maverick said unveiling the cake. While playing the welcoming theme from Jurassic Park. Then he gesture a cut with his hand toward Groot. Who stopped the music. "We were gonna name it Sugar Rush, but that was taken." he quipped.

Elsa Widen her eyes at the surprise her family made for her, her entire birthday cake looked like the model of a large garden. Made out of candy on top. It was a candy garden.

"Let's go for a little tour around Sweet topia shall we?" Anna said Guiding her sister around the cake as the guest watch in amusement.

Maverick brought is ice keyblade out to point at each corner of the cake.

"Over here is our oreo centipede. In our delicious chocolate mud muddle." Kristoff said while Maverick's keyblade pointed at a stack of oreos stacked into the shape of a giant centipede decorated in candy to look like one. Laying in a mud puddle made out of chocolate.

"And we made a cadbury creme egg nest. Inside this gummy snake nest…..nesting." Anna clarified as Maverick pointed at a bunch of Candy eggs surrounded by mini gummy snakes.

Then Maverick pointed at a bunch of toothpick standing up like cross poles with gummy bear heads.

"The heads of gummy bears." Maverick said sounding serious and looking angry at the crowd. "To remind every gummy bear who is out there. That if you cross our territory and roll up to Sweet topia, we will hunt you down AND HAVE YOUR FREAKIN HEAD ON A STICK!"

That make all of the party guests laugh out loud. Even Elsa was laughing hard.

"We've also bound up the bodies of our enemies." Maverick said pointing at some gummy bears strung up between two candy canes with lollipops on top. "To let you all know were serious. Don't come in Sweet topia without an ID."

Then Maverick pointed at a path of sugar drop candy chews. Leading up to a tower of cotton candy at the center of the candy garden cake, held up by poles made of long chocolate bars.

"Follow the berry patch children Follow the berry path!" Kristoff quipped. "And you will get to our beautiful centerpiece, the spire of-"

Before Kristoff could finish, a view pieces of cotton candy fell off the tower.

"***k me." Maverick muttered quietly to himself, so no one would hear him curse. He did this several times in frustration.

"Aw man!" Anna moaned.

"Well there goes the moment." Kristoff threw his hands up.

"It's alright guys, i think it looks fantastic." Elsa assured them with a smiled.

"Well then before we eat." Anna began, biting her lip with a grin. "We might as well tell you right here instead of later."

"Get ready." Maverick said to Groot. "Are you recording this?"

Groot nodded. "I am Groot."

Kristoff handed Elsa what looked like a pregnancy tester, with a plus sign on it.

Could this be?

Elsa looked confused at first and asked Maverick "Aiden what is this?"

"well…..It- it's a tester. To give you a hint. **Cough** If it has a minus sign on it, that means nothing is coming. But if there's a plus sign on it….." Maverick said nervously before he inhaled and gave up the good news. While patting Anna's stomach lightly "That means there's something cooking in the oven."

Elsa's jaw dropped. The Earth stopped spinning and her skin turned paler then it usual. Normally the walls would frost and snow would fall from the sudden shock, but her son thought her otherwise how to control that kind of effect.

Elsa slapped both hands on her mouth as a gasp escaped her mouth. "Oh my God. Your- you're pregnant?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" The squealed.

"Oh my gosh, a baby?! That's great! Were going to have a baby soon! Aren't you happy Elsa?!" Olaf was ecstatic to hear this. Until he notice Elsa was still frozen metaphorically in shock. "Elsa?"

On that note, Elsa fell backwards and fainted. Maverick caught her, summoning a pile of snow on the ground to cushion her fall. But that didn't stop all the gasping in the room.

"Elsa!" Anna ran over to her, got down to check on her to see she is out cold.

"I… Think we overdid it with the surprises."

"Damn, she didn't react this badly when i took her to see the sharks at the aquarium?" Maverick commented.

The Princess worried face shifted and lit up with excitement hearing Maverick mention the aquarium. "Oh did you show her the dolphins as well? I remembered when you took me during my birthday and took pictures and videos. You didn't forget take pictures did you? How did she react when she saw the penguins dance?!" Anna rambled a bunch of questions.

"Uh. Anna, are you forgetting something?" Kristoff asked.

"Huh, oh right! Don't worry she's fine. She'll wake back up in a few seconds." Anna stated.

"Right…..Or she might be dead." Maverick teased then he looked at the crowd and spoke sounding like Humphrey Bogart. "I think she's dead folks! Sorry! But i may be becoming your king sooner than we thought! We'll have to bury her with her collection of porcelain poodles, Jorgen b something and a copy of Vanilla ice's album. And as a tribute to her memory. And I will fly the Star-Search over her memorial. "

"Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?!" Elsa snickered, waking up from her faint. "Give me a break sparky! I'm not dead!"

All of the guests laughed at their antics. They just loved watching the family interact like this

"Guys are we forget the big news?" Kristoff asked.

"Right. Anna is all of this true. Are you really... Pregnant?" Elsa asked still a little in shock.

"Yes Elsa, i'm going to be a mother, and your going to be an Aunt." Anna answered sniffing with a few tears in her eyes.

Elsa was sniffed as well and hugged her sister in a crushing bear hug. "Oh Anna, im so happy."

" I hate to interrupt the the big scoop, but are we gonna eat the cake anytime soon?" Maverick asked.

"Kid's got a point. That candy garden we worked on all day is gathering in dust." Kristoff added.

Anna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Killjoys!" She yelled. "Alright let's eat, then we'll let you open up all of your gifts." the Princess help her sister to her feet and brought her over to cut the first slice of the candy garden cake.

" I don't think any of my gifts would be better than this." Elsa smiled.

Elsa has a family that loves her, a son that adores her. And now a baby on the way from the best sister she could ask her.

What more could a Queen want?

* * *

 ** _Seven months Later…..In Anna's bedroom..._**

The past months have been exciting for Anna, but how do you deal with a hyperactive woman who is also pregnant? By making her immobile of course.

Aiden was starting to miss the noise coming down the halls of the castle. Hearing his Aunt skip and run while humming. But at the same time, this castle has never been this quiet before. At least not for Aiden. But you know what?

' _QUITE SUCKS!'_ Aiden thought.

But at the same time, he was making sure things were well with her whenever Kristoff had to go out and do his business with the ice.

So currently after Anna finished having lunch in her bedroom, she was told to rest as often as possible by the doctors. So to keep her from getting to bored, Aiden hooked up a TV in her room Elsa bought at the Best Buy in Twilight Town.

Anna was watching a funny episode of The Dick Van Dyke show (Where did i come from?), laughing her butt off.

A few minutes after the episode ended, Aiden came in telling her he can give her an X ray of the baby in her belly. She knew what an x ray was, so she was overjoyed to see what would happen. But instead of using computers, Aiden would be using a new magic neon trick he picked up in his training today.

Anna sat comfortably on a chair and Aiden knelt down on one knee in front of her belly.

"Oh, are you proposing to me now?" Anna teased.

"Let's not make it weird Wendy's, that's my job." Aiden quipped placing a hand on her stomach. "Alright, your ready?"

"I was born ready." Anna answered sounding dramatic.

First Aiden's eyes glowed, then he retracted his hand expanding five lines of neons, hanging like strings attached to Anna's belly to Aiden's fingers. Next he brought his fingers together like a mouth, then he turned his hand upward and opened his palm wide. Causing the strings to expand and connected together to form a neon bubble. Inside the bubble was a solid, 3D image of the embryo inside Anna's belly, now growing into a small little human being. Resting inside of it's mothers whom, connect to an umbilical cord.

Anna placed her hands on her mouth trying not to cry. "Is that my baby?" She asked, Aiden nodded.

"It's definitely a girl." Aiden stated.

"Really?" Anna's eyes lid up. "How can you tell?"

"The light reveals everything, and she has a strong light." Aiden said bring her to tears. "That and there's nothing in between her legs."

"Oh…..Well you would know." Anna chuckled awkwardly, flustering a bit.

" Am i missing anything?" Elsa said from the door.

"Elsa, come take a look! You can see my baby from inside this bubble thing." Anna gestured her sister to come inside.

"Oh my gosh." Elsa said in shock and awe. "Aiden when did you learn to do this?"

"Last night." Aiden answered.

They both giggled like little girls and Anna said to Elsa. "You have one bright smart alec child, sis."

"I know." Elsa smiled. " And it will soon be time to have yours."

* * *

 ** _Two months later….In Aiden's bedroom..._**

Aiden was sleeping heavily that night. He could've sworn that he heard a faint scream in the middle of the night, and someone being told to push. But he was so tired, he dismissed the thought and went into an even more deep slumber. Then in the middle of the night. He felt a large wooden hand shake him awake. The boy groaned and frowned while squinting his eyes.

"What?" He moaned frustratingly looking up at whoever woke him up.

It was Groot, stand over the boy's bed with a somber look.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Look man, i said i was sorry about the Chia pet and the afro joke. It was just a late seventy reverence, now can i go back to sle-"

"I am Groot?" Groot shook his head telling him that's not what this is about.

"Than what is this about Green Day?" Aiden snapped.

"I am Groot." Groot stated.

Aiden's eyes widened "What do you mean? It's not time yet?" Aiden was now concern instead of irritated.

Groot looked down sadly in response.

"Groot what happened?" Aiden was getting worried.

The tree took a deep breath "I am Groot." Groot decided to cut to the chase.

"A miscarriage?! What the hell?!" Aiden exclaimed.

Then he heard an older maid walking down the halls with Gerda. They past by Aiden's door room carrying a small body wrapped in a towel. But once he made eye contact with the baby's body, he felt something. He could sense a light still in the body.

That meant something.

"Wait a minute." Aiden said getting up out of the bed and ran out of the room, Aiden went after the maid. When he saw them about to go down stairs with the baby's. He ran of to them. "Wait!" He yelled.

They stopped when they saw him come up to them. "Let me see her." He told them.

"My prince, now is not the time for this." The maid dejected.

"Your right, So hand her over while there's still time." Aiden ordered.

" She's gone. There is nothing you can do to." The maid insisted.

"No, i can save her damn it! I won't ask again! Hand. Her over. Now!" Aiden said getting irritated and anxious.

"Aiden, you don't understand. It's too late." Gerda tried to say.

But Aiden response was him using a stop spell to freeze them in time for a few seconds. Long enough for him to pluck the motionless baby out of the maids hands.

"I decide when it's too late." Aiden said teleporting away, then they unfroze.

When they maid look to see the baby's body gone. They were terrified and shocked.

"Oh no." Gerda ran back to Anna's room.

* * *

 ** _In The Princess's room however..._**

Anna was weak and limp on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably in Kristoff's big arms. Elsa was there two, comforting and hugging her baby sister from behind, while crying as well.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa whispered in tears.

"We're all here for you. It's gonna be okay." Kristoff said softly to his wife, in silent tears of his own. Because he knew that wasn't true.

Or at least, that's what they all thought.

Gerda burst through the door looking frantic. "Your Majesty! He took the body!"

"What?" Elsa looked confused.

"Your son took the baby's body!" Gerda clarified.

Elsa was staggered as her breath stopped.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

' _Aiden What in God's name are you doing?!'_ Elsa thought in outrage.

"Where is he?!" Elsa exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Back in Aiden's room…._**

Aiden re appeared in his bedroom and ran over to his bed.

"I am Groot?" Groot was shocked to see Aiden with the baby.

"I don't want to hear it Groot, i need you to guard the door for me!" Aiden responded.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"No not yet, but she's dying! We need to be fast." Aiden answered.

Then the boy laid the baby at the edge of his bed. He took his ring off and press button at the bottom of it to activate IRIS's systems on the ring. The ring floated next to Aiden and spoke as IRIS.

' _Hello Aiden? How can i help?'_ IRIS asked.

"I need you to run a scan on this baby." Aiden told the computer.

The ring looked down on the motionless baby and beamed a scanner on it. After a few seconds.

'Your cousin _is suffering from transient tachypnea in her lungs, and a minor subarachnoid hemorrhage. The infection of her early delivery as also caused her pancreas to immediately collapse and she's losing insulin.' IRIS analysed._

"Can we save her?" Aiden asked.

' _There is no possible way to-'_

"Then give me something impossible!" Aiden demanded cutting her off.

' _Scanning…'_

' _Healing the infection will be easy, but she would need to an undamaged pancreas and a replacement right lung.'_ IRIS stated.

Aiden immediately got an idea. From a ritual he studied months ago.

"Thanks IRIS." Aiden said taking the ring and placed it back in his finger. "Groot hand me all of wax candle under the cupboard over there!" Aiden told the tree.

Groot grabbed all the candles that were there. Then he placed them on the bed. Aiden took the candles set all of them in on the floor in the middle of the room, ten wax candles forming a circle on the floor. Aiden lit all of the candles with a lighter. Then he place the baby in the circle of candles, then the boy sat and crossed his legs in front of the baby in the middle of the circle. Aiden took off his shirt and began to meditate, holding his arms to his chest with his fists connecting.

Then he heard the bedroom door trying to open, but it was locked tight.

"Aiden!?" His mother called out from the other end of the door. And she didn't sound happy at all. But the boy didn't have time to worry about that. Right now his baby cousin needed him.

"Groot keep that door closed, i need all the energy and concentration i can get." Aiden said.

Groot grew large heavy branches to block the door.

Aiden began to perform a ritual has he held his forearms outs. Then his eyes began to glow, brighter then they ever did.

"Aiden! I know you're in there! Open this door right now!" Elsa yelled while banging on the door, sounding angry.

Then the boy's arms began to glow as the fire from each candle floated and formed a ring around the boy. And the ring of fire turned vertically in between Aiden and the baby. Then his fingers form strings of neon that attached to each side of the ring of fire. Next Aiden began to transfer energy from his body into the floating ring of fire.

"AIDEN GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT JOKING!" Elsa shouted. Then she began blast iced at the door in an attempt to knock it down. But Groot was keeping it shut by pushing on it.

Aiden's skin grew paler by the second and his breathing was start to become difficult. You could see the blue veins in his skin and face as he charged up the ring with some kind of energy. This process was very painful for the boy.

"Shit! Why does it always hurt to do the right thing?!" Aiden groaned and then he yelled and screamed as loud as he could, using so much strength as he pushed into the ring and cause the all of the fire to reshape and form into a white orb of light. It lit up the entire room. The orb began to shine so bright. That It illuminated out of the windows and from the door.

"AIDEN!" Elsa screamed. Then she stopped her assault on the door when she heard his loud scream and saw the bright light coming from out of the door.

Aiden caused the bright orb to shrink into the size of a baseball, and placed it on the the baby's body. It went through the baby's chest, causing the body to glow. The candles were blown out after Aiden stopped glowing, his body felt extremely numb as he nearly collapsed on the floor, using his arm to hold himself up and clutched his own chest with his other hand.

Aiden wheeze in and out, hacking and gagging while trying to breathe as he struggled to raise his head up. So he could look at the baby who stopped glowing, as her chest began to rise and fall. She was breathing normally now. Then she let out a loud wail. Demonstrating the baby's strong lungs.

He saved his newborn cousin. It was a painful process and at the moment Aiden was suffering for it. But he didn't care, he saved her. To him it was worth it.

"Groot... *Cough* *Cough* Cough* Let em in...now." Aiden rasped and wheezed in a breathless hard cough. Falling over and holding himself up with his forearms.

Groot didn't waste a second in opening the broken frostbitten door as Elsa dashed right in the room with Gerda and the maid with her. Along with a few guards standing near by.

Elsa looked at the ground to see the baby crying on the ground. She would've picked her up, if she hadn't seen Aiden cough up a lot of blood on the floor before he collapsed.

"Oh my God!" The Queen yelled in a cracked voice as she ran over to Aiden and fell in front of him. Groot went to him as well.

"Oh good lord!" Gerda choked as well at the dreadful sight.

Anna and Kristoff came running in as well. They were shocked and horrified to see their nephew in such a terrible condition.

"Aiden?!" Anna gasped terrified.

Then the maid came over with their baby in her arms. Still crying like a newborn would and handed her over to Kristoff.

Anna's eyes widen to she her baby alive and well. "She's alive." The princess whimpered as she touched the baby in Kristoff's arms with shaking hands.

"Milady, he saved her." The maid told the Princess what Aiden did for them. For her.

Anna and Kristoff both looked tearfully at the boy who was being held up by the Queen.

"I am Groot!" Groot said, feeling regret for letting the boy do this. Translate _'Aid, Come on! You can't!'_

"Aiden. Stay with me baby." Elsa sobbed as she held his head up against her, looking into his eyes that were getting weaker by the minute. The Queen held her son's face in front of hers as she cried on for him to hold on. "Baby please…..Don't leave me. Don't Leave me little Spark! Please!"

On that note, Aiden blacked out.

* * *

 ** _One hour later…..._**

' _Aiden?...Honey? Please wake up, you have to meet the baby.'_

Aiden was starting to stir, hearing his mother's plea.

The boy gasped and shot up on his bed, with his eyes wide open. Breathing heavily as he felt both of his lungs were there in his body and back to normal.

Before he could take in the surroundings of his bedroom, he felt Elsa's cool arms wrap around him, bringing him closer to her.

"Your okay…..Your okay." The Queen sobbed and whispered. But her crying was an ultimate relief. Relieved that her baby is awake and alive.

Just like her sister's baby.

Aiden returned a strong hug, bring himself closer to her shoulder. "Yeah... i am, nothing's going to take me away."

Elsa held his cheeks in her hands and stared hard in his eyes. "Don't ever do that again." She snapped and whimpered. Saying she was mad was an understatement.

' _I knew i was going to catch cold hell for this, but i had no choice.'_ Aiden thought.

"I had to-" Aiden tried to responded.

"No! You know better than to pull a stunt like that! And locking your door?! You almost have me a heart attack! What were you thinking!?" Elsa's voice cracked as she was losing control of the volume in her voice.

"I had no choice!" Aiden yelled, then he said calmly. "She was dying. Her baby was going to die and i couldn't waste a second."

Elsa grit her teeth, she knew he was right. She can't be angry at Aiden for this, but this is a mother were talking about. This Queen will react.

"You could've killed yourself." She snarled.

"Nothing can kill me, even if i try, nothing can kill me. I've told you that before." Aiden stated seriously. " I can heal, faster than anyone else can, like Wolverine. But the baby can't. She had an infected right lung and a collapsed pancreas."

Elsa was so taken back by this. That she lost her angry look. "How did you heal her?"

Aiden sat up some more and took a deep breath, so he could speak clearly to Elsa.

"I used an old Foreteller Curaga ritual. That was originally thought by the master of masters, and i learned it from Yen Sid not to long ago, since he was the only one who knew how the ritual worked." Aiden explained. "This magic act converts living substance that's been set on fire, turning it into light. And then back again to another host. It was used for healing treatments for the patient that needed it. To extract body parts out of the right donors and then used, replacing any damage parts of their body and giving them fresh for new parts."

Elsa's face dropped. "You gave Adina your pancreas and right lung." Elsa realized.

"And both of mine grew back quickly, and let me tell you it hurt like h- wait who?" Aiden inquired.

Elsa chuckled throwing her head back. She couldn't believe how wonderful her son really is. She already knew he was wonderful. But doing something this painful and beyond noble is a whole new level.

"Their baby's name is Adina." Elsa smiled.

"They named her, after me." Aiden deadpanned raising an eyebrow.

Before Elsa could say, Someone came running in the room full of joy.

 **(Over the Rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwoʻole)**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh**

 **Ooh, ooh**

 **Somewhere over the rainbow**

 **Way up high**

 **And the dreams that you dream of**

 **Once in a lullaby**

 **Somewhere over the rainbow**

 **Bluebirds fly**

 **And the dreams that you dream of**

 **Dreams really do come true**

"Aiden!" Olaf screamed happily ran in the room. Groot came in as well.

"Aiden!" The snowman stood up to the bed in front of Aiden. "I knew you were okay." Olaf said confidently.

"Aw...Snow Cone, you're just saying that." Aiden coed.

"So?" Olaf smiled.

"Right….." Aiden awkwardly said then he looked at Groot while drinking a glass of cold water on his desk. "I hope Blue Bell wasn't too hard on you for blocking the door." Before drinking some more water.

"I am Groot." Groot said waving it off like it was all fine.

"I wasn't hard on him." Elsa assured him. "Mostly because i knew you told him to."

Aiden nearly choked on his water. "Yeah. I'm Sorry, i just didn't want to be interrupted while i was doing some Dr Strange crap."

"It's fine, i get it." Elsa sighed placing her palm on Aiden's cheek while kissing his forehead.

 **Someday, I wish upon a star**

 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

 **Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

 **High above the chimney top**

 **That's where you'll find me**

 **Somewhere over the rainbow**

 **Bluebirds fly**

 **And the dreams that you dare to**

 **Oh why, oh why can't I?**

"Just don't ever, ever, keep me out like that again. I get that your always going to look out for the little people. But In this family, we do all of the dangerous stuff together." The Queen said softly but strictly. " I love you Little Spark. And i just couldn't imagine losing you again."

Elsa remembered him leaving to go back home to Radiant Garden almost a year and a half ago, when Aiden learned the truth about his biological mother being dead.

What a horrible day that was.

But things always turned for the better.

"Yes ma'am. I love you too." Aiden said sincerely. Then he furrowed his brows. "It just sounds weird that they named their kid after me." Aiden said

"Hey, look who did not kick the bucket!" Kristoff joked coming through the door with Anna carrying her baby wrapped in a blanket.

Aiden scoffed. "Please, there ain't a foot heavy enough to kick this bucket." he quipped.

Anna ran over and gave him a big one armed hug. She was still holding the baby. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise i'm going to reward you with so many expensive presents for this. You are the best nephew i could ever ask for!" Anna said with a shaky voice, still shading tear of such great happiness.

"Yeah, tell me something i don't know. But let's not leave this munchkin out of the picture, you still owe her a lot of gifts as well." Aiden rasped making Anna giggle. "Also, why in the flying frick nuggets did you give her my name?"

"Well we named her after you because you saved her." The Princess smirked. "We heard the whole thing from the hall."

 **Well, I see trees of green and red roses too**

 **I'll watch them bloom for me and you**

 **And I think to myself**

 **What a wonderful world**

 **Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white**

 **And the brightness of day**

 **I like the dark**

 **And I think to myself what a wonderful world**

"You are all, so lame. Out of all the names you could've picked, like i don't know Kristen? Adele? Mary Jane? Barbie? Instead you gave her mine? So boring." Aiden ranted humorously making his Aunt laugh. "Or maybe Eve? She is practically ten percent flesh of my flesh."

Then they all laughed, even Groot.

 **The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**

 **And also on the faces of people passing by**

 **I see friends shaking hands saying**

 **How do you do?**

 **They're really saying I, I love you**

Then the baby gurgled in Anna's arms.

"Speaking of which." Anna said sitting next to Aiden and bring the baby close so he could see.

 **I hear babies cry and I watch them grow**

 **They'll learn much more then we'll know**

 **And I think to myself what a wonderful world**

 **World**

"Holy stork invasion Batman, we got a live one." Aiden said looking down at little Adina in awe, who was wide awake and well in her mother's arms.

Adina had Kristoff's hair color and Anna's eyes. She definitely looked like a little cute clone of those two.

"Do you want a hold her?" Anna asked softly.

"Yes, i already paid for it." Aiden said holding his hands out as she past the baby to the boy.

Anna giggled. "Alright careful. Hold her head."

"Alright." Aiden nodded looking down at the baby in his arms. "My God, saying you're adorable would be an understatement."

 **Someday I wish upon a star**

 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

 **Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

 **High above the chimney top**

 **That's where you'll find me**

"I am Groot." Groot said getting a close look.

"Yeah, she does." Aiden responded to Groot, then he wondered for a second. " Then again all white babies looks like him." He added.

"Aiden." Elsa scorned with a light chuckle.

"He does, look at him." Aiden said gesturing Kristoff. "Mountain Dew couldn't hide it to save his own life."

"Okay you lost me, what did Groot say?" Kristoff asked.

"He said she's looks like you." Aiden answered.

Kristoff smiled at Groot. "Thanks." Then he realized what Aiden meant. "Wait a minute." He muttered.

Then Aiden smiled down at Adina, who was looking up and at him like she was curious.

"You owe me, big time Cabbage Patch. You know that right?" Aiden cued to her. The baby only looked at him almost in wonder. While everyone else laughed at his comment.

Elsa leaned over and kiss the baby's nose. "Welcome to the family Adina. You have your big cousin here to thank for it." She said smiling at both Aiden and Adina.

" No needed to thank me, your too young to anyway." Aiden quipped. "Just take good care of that pancreas and lung of yours, those were very expensive."

This was truly yet another literal birthday, that no one will ever forget.

Both of which were all because of that incredible boy who came from another world.

 **Oh, somewhere over the rainbow**

 **Way up high**

 **And the dreams that you dare to**

 **Why oh, why can't I?**

 **Ooh, ooh**

 **Ooh, ooh**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Finally! I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter.**

 **"You sure took your sweet ass time." Maverick added.**

 **Oh give me a break! Wait, what's that you got in your arms.**

 **"Oh this is Princess Adina, my Cousin. You know, newest member of the royal family. From the story that you wrote!" Aiden deadpanned.**

 **Right….**

 **"Anyhow, say hi to the fans Dean" Maverick held his Cousin up in his arms, who just stared at Everyone while gurgling. "She doesn't like it when you don't leave enough comments."**

 **She is so Cute!**

 **Uh…*Ahem!***

 **Anyway. The next thing i will post for certain will be the sequel for 'The Queen And The Maverick'. Now that you know about the stuff that happened in between.**

 **I don't know when, but it will be soon. So again if anyone of you out there have any ideas for the sequel. Let me know.**

 **And until next time Disney And Square Enix lovers!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	6. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL TIME FOLKS!**

 **Yes it's finally ready!**

 **Go to my profile and look up The Queen And The Maverick Vol. 2!**

 **And see how Aiden story continues!**

 **Also if you haven't decided yet, go to the poll on my profile and vote on which voice actor you would want for Aiden's father.**

 **PS. I even rewrote just a few things in the last chapter of the first Queen and Maverick story.**


	7. The Clown Prince Of Acting

**Welcome Back Folks!**

 **And for those who are new to this ONE SHOT series. This is not only about Aiden's life with the Frozen family. But it's also about all of the fun he has and amazing things he gets away with doing in his new life.**

 **In Between me making new chapters for TQATM Vol 2 or anything else i might do, i will be making one shots of Aiden's life as often as i can.**

 **Sorry this isn't about the first time Aiden visited Corona. I will get to that when i come up with the perfect plot for that one. But this one does happen in Corona, like way after his first visited.**

 **In this chapter. Aiden and his family go to see a play at the Corona theater, about…..Drum roll… THE BATMAN!**

 **The inspiration for this chapter is not only borrowed from another great fanfic author. But the Batman story in the play is borrowed from Batman Arkham Origins. And in the style of Batman Gotham By Gaslight's era.**

 **Because of the nineteenth century world Aiden lives in.**

 **" But out here, we just call my world Frozen/Tangled." Maverick quipped.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Something came to my mind, if there are two things i love in fiction and cinema. It's Disney and Comic Books, particularly Marvel And DC, and more specifically. BATMAN!**

 **So seeing that Aiden share his love of pop culture music, movies and comics with his family. It would make sense that it would spread early in this world the more he shares it.**

 **And even though Aiden is played by a different and younger voice actor. His alter ego, Maverick is just so happens to be play by a famous voice actor who played a really famous comic book Character. But i'll let this chapter and what i said speak for itself.**

 **And for those of you that might say it will alter the history of the Frozen/Tangled world. Technically there was no Snow Queen or Rapunzel in our earth. So in a way, this world is already altered.**

 **But i digress. Besides, wait until the ending of TQATM Vol 2. Everything about this world will really change by the time that story ends. But in a good way. I promise.**

 **So let's answer are long awaited comment before we continue.**

* * *

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thank you! And yes it was supposed to be surprising, even i didn't see that coming until i got the idea of making Heyner and his gang friends with Aiden. Also Aiden suffered losing his birth mother, just as Elsa and Anna lost their parents. And the boy wasn't willing for them or himself to face another tragedy.**

 **"One thing you should know, I love my Frozen family. And i will do whatever it takes to keep them alive. Even if i suffer for it." Maverick stated seriously.**

 **Wow, that's the first time i ever heard you say something without a joke.**

 **"Don't get use to it . My personality requires me being an ass." Maverick quips.**

 **Nevermind. Anyway Special thanks to Keybearer001 for letting me use his idea from his story 'Frozen Judgment'.**

 **So Without further delay.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

 **"Oh so were carrying that here to eh?" Maverick inquired.**

* * *

 **The Clown Prince Of Acting.**

 ** _Evening At The Corona Theater….._**

When Aiden shared so many of his fictional stories from the modern world, it spread. Mostly around Corona and Arendelle. Rapunzel and Eugene are responsible for this act. But it was no harm at all. It's possible that the people who came up with these stories does not exist in this world. Even Yen Sid saw no problem with it, the blessing of the Maverick comes with trusted permission to do whatever he wants in his own world. Including others.

But that's why the boy heart was trusted with this power. Because he treats more as a responsibility. And Aiden would never Alter the courses of other worlds.

Accept for his own, but all for the better.

Around this time Aiden was eleven years old, and he was with his family in another visit to Corona. The Royals of Arendelle were with Rapunzel and her family in their very own VIP seating at the main auditorium. Where they had a good view of the stage.

Tonight's play was written anonymously from parts unknown. About the Caped Crusader and his origin story. Or atleast a nineteenth century version. I mean Batman Gotham by Gaslight was a great comic, so it works here.

But Aiden came up with a whole new story. And it won't be too intense for younger views. But this show will maybe seem Like 'Animated Series' intense.

Aiden made sure that Rapunzel picked the actors for this play specifically. He even made sure the Batman actor fits Kevin Conroy description from his point of view. Which worked (At Least better then Affleck at least, but that's a pain for another day). Even convinced Kai, Queen Elsa's overseer to play Alfred. He's lost a lot of weight over the years, so in Aiden's eyes he was perfect.

Today, people in this era were about to experience the joy of Aiden's childhood icon. And one of the inspirations of his mask.

THE BATMAN.

* * *

While the play was getting ready, and playing a soft orchestra of Danny Elfman's Batman theme. The royals were talking about it before it even started.

"So he's about to face The Joker during Christmas eve?" Anna asked.

"Well, Aiden told me that he did In the original story, but for this one we spaced it out so it would make for sense for the plot he came up with." Rapunzel asked.

"I came up with a view ideas to keep this from looking like some mildly weak video game spin off." Aiden commented.

"I am Groot." Groot snickered. Translate: 'You mean you stole ideas from people who don't exist in this world.'

"Bite your tongue Ferngully." Aiden snapped lowly making some of them chuckle.

 _'Besides, after the this I'm going to drop the plays script off to the makers of Arkham City. They won't even know where it came from.'_ Aiden thought deviously.

"Still, i'm not sure how would a clown be considered funny." Cassandra said honestly.

"Believe me, the modern USA has it's sick way of making clowns creepy." Aiden said.

By the time the symphony was done playing the Batman theme, the announcer came on set. The audience expected her to explain what the play was about, but what they got instead surprised them.

"I pardon for the interruption of this great show, but it seems that the actor for our main antagonist has been injured, and will be unable to perform." The announcer stated. "Is there anyone in the audience with acting experience of becoming funny but evil in the audience?"

"Ugh! I told Gary to leave those tap dancing shoes alone! That cobler can not be trusted, he hates people!" Eugene complained.

Aiden looked down at his ring and spoke to his personal A.I.

"IRIS give me the details on the mark 8 suit." aiden whispered.

" _The burlesque suit will allow you to shapeshift into any form you choose. But i must caution that the mod that allows you to change your voice into said form, is not ready yet."_ IRIS updated.

"Fine by me. Send the data to my ring." Aiden said touching the ring. Then he placed a triangle shaped device on his seat before getting up. "Excusez-moi folks, i have to make a deposit with the bathroom."

"T.M.I. kid, T.M.I. ." Eugene scrunched his nose.

"I don't get it." Lance said from the seat next to him.

"Thank God for you." Eugene responded.

"Do you need any help looking for the restroom." Elsa offered.

"No thanks, i got it." Aiden said while leaving. She took his word for it and sat back next to her sister. And the kids, Flynn and Elise. But Anna and Kristoff's daughter Adina was only one year old, and she's too little for theater and she would more than likely cry and destrube the audience.

Aiden pointed out that babies often to that, especially in movie theaters. So Olaf stayed at Castle Corona to babysit her along with some nurse maids, which he didn't mind. The snowman always loved playing with the little princess.

Even the King and Queen was seated above Rapunzel and her friends.

* * *

After a few minutes no one came up to the stage. And just when it looked like they had to cancel tonight's show. Some random gentlemen came out to the announcer lady.

" I'll do it. I had an inch for a role like this all my life." The guy said.

"Thank you Mr…" The announcer inquired.

"Baker, Troy Baker." The guy stated, with a smile.

Then he was lead up backstage to get in the outfit and makeup.

"Who is that guy?" Kristoff whispered.

"I'm not sure. But he looks familiar." Anna said while scratching her chin wondering.

"Well, whoever he might be. Let's give him a chance." Queen Arianna said.

"Agreed." Frederic nodded.

Once the play started, saw Aiden was back in his seat. Strange...she didn't see him come back. Maybe he teleported back in no one was looking.

"You've been in the restroom from quite a while, is everything okay?" Elsa asked her son.

Aiden gave her two thumps up and respectfully gesture her to stay quite. He must be really excited for people to see this version of Batman.

The Orchestra played the main Batman Themes and flashed the actors names on the certains along with the bat symbol, thanks to some lighting and effects given by their secret 'armored friend'.

Hint hint.

* * *

 ** _About some time into the show…_**

The actors handled the Batman story well so far. Even the Batman actor impressed the heck out of the Audience.

 _In this particular scene they were watching._

 _Batman Ambushes the sinister Black Mask and his henchman at the bank of Gotham. He crashes through the ceiling and on top of some henchman in a perfect bat form._

Back up at the royales, Elsa felt something fly into her hair. She reached up and grabbed a card that was on her hair.

A card made of ice?

"Aiden?" Elsa reached for him. "Did you make thi-"

Her hand passed right by Aiden. Her eyes widened.

' _Oh God, tell me he's alright. I hope he wasn't kidnapped! Oh what am i saying, my son is the Maverick.'_ Elsa's thought's went everywhere.

She looked at the ice card and quickly read the neon writing.

Don't worry, i'm okay. Watch me take off my mask

Elsa's was shocked. She tapped on Anna's shoulder. And she whispered in her ear. Her little sister's reaction was just the same. Both of their jaws dropped.

No wonder the boy was so unresponsive this entire time. Aiden wasn't really with them. But a hologram of him took his seat instead. The real Aiden is on stage, in his new Maverick form. Playing as Black Mask in the show.

Or more specifically….The main antagonist.

* * *

 _Black Mask Stands next to his men while they point their weapons at him._

" _Think you can just waltz into my bank, huh?" Black Mask holds his hands out mockingly._

' _Roman, i'm here for the Joker." Batman said with a glare._

" _The Joker?" Black Mask inquired, he turns and stiffs a laugh before looking back. "Never heard of him."_

 _Then he grabs a female hostage. "How bout you doll? Know the Joker?" he asked pointing his pistol at her face._

" _The knew?" She asked and started laughing for some reason._

 _Then his men brought a guy in and force him to his knees. The guy had his hands bound behind with back and hand a bag over his head. He was also strangely wearing the same white suit as black mask._

" _And you sir." Black Mask said taking the back off and tearing the cloth gagged from his mouth. "Name, Joker ring a bell?"_

 _The guy on his knees turns out to be the real Black Mask._ _Roman Sionis_ _, based on his face that Batman Recognise and the way he blows up at the fake Black Mask._

" _YOU SUNOFA WHORE! YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL FROM ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?" Roman bellowed. "YOUR A DEAD MAN! DEAD!"_

 _Then the fake Black mask changed his voice and started beating roman with his pistol. Scaring the audience. "Can't! You! Just Play Along!?" Fake Black Mask yells with each hit._

 _The female hostage laughs were getting louder in the background which really upped the tension. As the fake kept kicking Roman in the stomach._

" _Your insane!" The woman laughed. "Oh God he's crazy!"_

 _Batman tried to intervene, but he couldn't do anything with the henchman all keeping their weapons pointed at him. While the other thugs were dumping money bags on their getaway carriage. Then Fake Black Mask stopped beating him, and stood up after a small luagh. He turns back at Batman to take off his mask slowly. Then turns to reveal himself._

 _As the Joker._

" _It's been you this whole time." Batman said as Joker smile sinisterly at him. "You hired the assassins. The one running Sionis operation._

Then the actor Maverick, spoke in a perfect Mark Hamill like Joker voice.

" _Well, technically it's 'my' operation now." Joker snickered. "Isn't that right boy?!"_

 _The henchman answered by switching their masks with clown masks. The lady hostage pointed at them laughing, probably an effect from the Joker's gas._

" _You got me. Now let her go." Batman glared._

" _Of life would be so simple if you were all i wanted." Joker said pulling the woman close. " No no! Your just a TEENY little distraction. Compared to what i got up my sleeve! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"!_

 _He shot at Batman three times, but his chest armored protected him from the rounds._

" _Here! Have a laugh on me!" Joker pushed the woman over to Batman, she trips at his feet while laughing so hard._

 _The Joker got on the getaway ride. "Do you hear that?! Sounds like eight tiny reindeer! HAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Joker Laughed._

 _Joker gets away as a bunch of TNT were seen around Batman. He take's the woman and grapple hooks out of the bank. Thankfully the next scene features here getting taken to the doctors and the police states that she's been cured by medicine provided by the Wayne's company._

* * *

The Whole scene both shocked and impressed the audience. But not as much as Elsa. Her son, did that whole scene flawlessly. In a perfect white makeup and purple suit. Green hair and no sign of his armor or the fact that he's a eleven year old. He must be using a new Maverick suit that allows him to shape shift.

Elsa almost went up there to get him before he made a fool out of himself. But Anna convince her not to. the Princess reminded her sister that they both heard Aiden once say something related to this.

He told them a few years back that before he came here. He use to dream about becoming an actor. He said he always wanted to play an important role. And nothings more important for this show then the role for the Joker.

The Queen couldn't believe how great, funny and scary her son was on stage. She was mostly comfortable with this. But thankfully, Groot whispered and told her in his own 'I am Groot' way of speaking. That he and Aiden rigged the whole place with magic amnesia mist. Just one riff will cause everyone to forget what happens tonight If anything goes wrong.

Elsa could just hope that nothing happens. But Anna pointed out that if she goes up stage and expose her son's to the audience. It would reveal his secret identity to the world.

So she sat there and enjoyed the show like everyone else.

"Boy i'll tell you, whoever is in that Joker makeup is one insanely great actor." Eugene whispered, everyone else agreed with him.

"Yeah." Elsa whispered with a smile. "He is."

* * *

 ** _On the scene with the meeting….._**

 _All of the remaining assassins came to the Gotham royal hotel, where they used the pinhouse for a hideout. They met up in a meeting with their boss who they all thought at first was Black Mask._

" _Friends, assassins. Welcome to our first quarterly performance review." Fake Black Mask walked around with his hands behind his back, talking to them as he pointing up at the screens. Showing their lack of progress. " As you can see here. 'Batman deaths' are coming in far below projections."_

 _He choked on a chuckle and then addressed an assassin named Lester Buchinsky AKA Electrocutioner. Who was playing a game on his cellphone. "We are really anna have to turn things around."_

 _Then he takes his mask off and drops it on Electrocutioner's cell phone. Revealing himself as the Joker._

" _And by WE! I mean you!" Joker sits on the table laughing in front of him. And reads his name tag on the table. " Got that, Mr. Cutioner?"_

" _Just who, are you supposed to be?" Electrocutioner got up and glared at him._

" _I'm the guy with the money." Joker said get up and turning around slowly. Then he pointed a pistol. "And the GUN."_

 _She shot a few rounds, it bounced right off the Lester's armor. Joker laughed when he accidentally shot a bullet in the floor. Then he leans over and points at Lester who held his hands up._

" _So. When i hire you to kill the Batman. You…" Joker got up and snapped. "SHUT YOUR LIPS AND KILL THE BATMAN!"_

Up in the audience, Cassandra whispers with a grin. "He's about to kill him, i can tell."

" _So do you have anything, else to contribute?" Joker inquired, when Lester didn't not responded. Joker smiled. "I didn't think so."_

 _Then the clown kicked his chair, pushing him out the window._

Much to the audiences shock, they could hear him scream as the actor supposedly descended to the ground

Lance squealed a bit in his seat, and even Pascal hid in Rapunzel's pocket.

Everyone else's jaw dropped at the Maverick or rather Aiden's performance.

"Called it." Cassandra whispered to break the tension.

 _Joker eats a bit of fruitcake like nothing happened. "Mmmm! This fruitcake is fantastic." He said, then he slammed his knife in the desk and smile. "Anyone want a piece?"_

"Nope. it's all yours." Eugene whispered holding on to his seat.

" _Alright, meetings adjourned. Get out there and kill the bat." Joker said wiping his hands. As the other assassins left. A large villain named Bane, stayed seated. "Move it along big boy." Joker ordered._

" _No. He's coming for you. And when he gets here, i'm going to kill him." Bane said stand up tall in front of joker, who grinned up at him. "So you, wait."_

 _Then Bane pushed the clown back in his rolling chair, making him laugh. "Well. This should be interesting. WEEEE HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Joker's laugh out loud._

Maverick's joker laugh echoed through the whole theater making the audience shiver in fear and thrill.

* * *

 ** _But once the story of the play, got to the end….._**

 _As the criminals are being rounded up in blackgate. Captain Gordon is talking to his daughter in the background of these scenes._

" _I keep asking myself, why i didn't bring him in. And now i know, i let him go, because of you. You believed in him when no one else here did." Jim Gordon stated. " They put me in charge of a station filled with rotten law enforcements. And i can't change them, anything more than i can change this city…..Or at least that's what i use to believe."_

 _Then the Joker is seen strapped to an upright stretcher and being escorted by blackgate guards to his cell, while he was laughing._

" _Stopped his Heart. That is funny. Hehehehehe GOOD ONE BATS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!...Oh, this. Is going to be. FUN!" Joker said this looking straight at the audience._

 _Then Batman is scene standing on a building before leaping and gliding off into the knight._

 _(Using theater effects of course, but Aiden anonymously provide these effects with the help of Rapunzel and Eugene.)_

" _Maybe i can give them something to believe in." Gordon says in the background of Batman flying and gliding in the sky with bats. "Or rather. He, can give them something to believe in."_

 _Then a thug is scene trying to rob a lady in a dark alley. The thug sees a shadow and turns to get knocked down by Batman._

" _Who! WHO ARE YOU?!" The thug screams in horror, as Batman picks him up._

" _I am vengeance. I am the knight. I AM BATMAN!" Batman states his famous line. Making the audience stand up._

 ** _(Danny Elfman's ending Batman theme)_**

* * *

The Curtains close and the crowd applauds along with the royals and Aiden's family, who were cheering much louder.

Anna told Kristoff, Rapunzel amd the resr during one of the Joker scenes earlier.

"Who knew a kid could scare me and make me luagh at the same time." Eugene stated.

"Welcome to my life." Elsa said humorously.

"Way to go A- I mean whoever played Joker!" Anna yelled and whistled. Elsa and Groot gave her an amusing look.

"I. Am. Groot." The tree quipped. Translate _: 'dodge a bullet.'_

"Tell me about it." Elsa grinned.

Then in the split of a second, Aiden's hologram shut down and the real Aiden teleported back in its place.

It's a good thing no one was looking.

"And that is how you play the world class psychopath." Aiden said making them jump. Even the kids.

"You came back so quickly?" Elsa asked. She usually sees him appear.

"No, your eyes are up on the stage. I just used the illusion." Aiden shrugged.

"I gotta say. I've never in my life met a villian that made me laugh and pee myself this hard in my life." Eugene expressed.

"Ew!" His kids said at the same time.

"I bet your all wondering, how can a minor who can only turn himself into an adult size blue ironman, be able to walk on stage as a hobo in a tux?"

"That was going to be our first question. Minus the hobo part." Kristoff nodded.

"Wait, let me guess! You used a new suit that can make you shapeshift." Rapunzel guessed, hoping she was right.

" Give the ex blonde a prize." Aiden confirmed holding his hand up for a fistbump.

"You really are a Joker." Rapunzel giggled bumping his fist.

"And the new suit gave you the ability to mimic any voice you choose?" King Frederic asked.

Aiden eyes glowed looking at them, then he magicly switched his voice into his suit voice. "Now why would why need to do that? There's a little bit of madness in all of us." He said this using his joker voice, Shocking the royals.

"You mean you did that whole voice all by yourself?" Queen Arianna asked with widen eyes.

"Sorry only one dead Bat per question, hehe." Aiden quipped as the joker. Then he switched to his normal voice. "Pretty much, it was all in the throat."

"Okay, that was impressive." Cassandra complemented.

"Very much so." Elsa said with a smile, then spoke as a concern mother. "Just give me a heads up next time you do something this big."

"Yeah you're right sorry." Aiden said quickly while looking down.

"Don't be, your not in any trouble, honey." Elsa Reassured him.

" I mean how can you be? That was amazing!" Anna gushed hugging him tightly.

"Definitely. Although i'm pretty sure that that the people bag stage are going to wonder where their star villian went." Cassandra pointed out.

"i thought of that. Which is why i left a note." Aiden stated with a grin.

* * *

 ** _Backstage….._**

The actor who played Gordon bacl stage was reading a note.

 **Sorry. I had to run, my ship leaves tonight. Didn't want to miss it. I had a great time playing the clown prince of crime. And i may be back again, who know?**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for this opportunity.**

 **T.B.**

 **PS. Send by pay to Queen Elsa, She'll make sure i receive it.**

"Sorry guys. Troy Baker had to leave early." The actor said to the others.

"Man….I really liked that guy." The Electrocutioner actor sighed sadly.

Kai was there in his Alfred outfit, sipping some tea.

"They don't know him very well, do they?" He chuckled lowly.

Yeah, even Kai knew who 'The Joker' was two.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Sorry that there was no action or anything related to Kingdom Hearts or that much of Disney in this chapter. But this was something i wanted to do since day one.**

 **I mean having Troy baker as my OC the Maverick, called for this. I wanted this so badly. And the fact that Aiden is from modern times, he wanted to share his childhood joy with his family and friends from in the Frozen/Tangled world.**

 **And for those who are new and might be wondering, yes, i know there two different worlds in the game, but in this story their the same world. I mean Rapunzel and Eugene showed up as a cameo shot in Frozen. I'm one of those people who'd like to think they were cousins.**

 **So hopefully you understand.**

 **"They might not Dude. These guy are cynical about their prize possessions that is Batman." Maverick quipped.**

 **Words hurt Mav.**

 **"I'm just ***king with you. I LOVED PLAYING THE JOKER." Maverick exclaimed joyfully. "Just don't expect me to play Two Face. I'm serious**

 ****DRUM BEAT****

 **Anyway thank you all and don't forget to leave comments!**

 **Also thanks again to Keybearer001 for letting use this idea!**

 **And as always Disney and Square Enix fan!**

 **"And DC FANS! Just this once…...For this series." Maverick said. "Also. Has anyone ever noticed that Rapunzel's old man sounds an awful lot like like Lex Luthor? Don't tell him i said that."**

 **As i was saying...**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	8. Author's Note (Help Wanted)

**Author's note. (Help wanted)**

 **Hello folks! Sorry i haven't done a one shot for so long, like forever right? Anyway. I have a few ideas for what to add next. But i need some assistance. Like maybe a co-author or someone who can help me role play these.**

 **If anyone is available to help me role play the next one shot, please leave a comment or PM me.**

 **Also did anyone like that chapter where Aiden played the Joker on stage? Or did you think that was out of place? If it was, maybe i can have him put Starwars on a royal play on stage instead.**

 **Aiden is from a modern world and he was coming up with ways to share his interest with his new world. That's why i did that Batman play chapter. That and i gave Maverick the voice of Troy Baker (Hint Hint).**

 **Let me know! And please come and assist me. Any help is appreciated!**


	9. The Courtship Of Aiden's Mother

**What's up! Hey Folks!**

 **Now if you read the description, you know what this is about. This was taking place during the time Aiden and his team was in Zootopia. Elsa and J'son were already becoming well acquainted even before this took place, but the romantic parts and the hints about them dating started during this part of the story.**

 **So before you read the next upcoming chapter of TQATM Vol 2. please read this to understand where Elsa and J'son's relationship is.**

 **So! Now that we've gotten that out of the way.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS-LY ROMANTIC!**

* * *

 **The Courtship Of Aiden's Mother.**

 ** _Back in Corona…_**

With Pooh and his friends keeping the kids busy, and Mickey and his friends keeping tabs on the Guardians. Elsa needed to get her mind off of worrying about Aiden. So in order to do just that, Anna was with Rapunzel as they both concocted a plan to get her sister to do something she's never done in her life. Going out on a date. But not just with anyone, but with J'son.

Just like everyone else, Anna still wasn't completely sure if J'son really was Aiden's father. But if he is, then this will be the first step in making both his life and Elsa's life complete.

Anna was walking with Rapunzel in the village…. along with J'son. Both princesses offered J'son a grand tour of Corona. In order to stall for time. Olaf, along with Kristoff and Sven, even Eugene was there with them. The men shared some stories about their love life and how they me the princesses that became their wives.

" And this is my favorite place to shop in the entire city!" Anna gestured J'son over to a particular candy shop. "Monty's Sweet Shoppe with Attila the Bun's Bakery!"

Rapunzel scoffed under her breath given that she and the owner don't get along. But that for some reason was normal for everyone. J'son wondered why. But for almost a split second, Anna pulled him inside to meet Monty.

"Come on!" Anna pulled him like a bubbly child.

"Hey! Watch the leather!" J'son nearly tripped as she pulled on his space jacket.

Once inside, they saw Monty who was of course selling snow cones to a little 8 year old girl. After paying, the child walked out while licking.

"By sweetheart, be careful not to let that melt." Monty said to the girl before he looked over to see Anna walking in with J'son. He smiled at them. "Well hello! Welcome back princess Anna. How may i help you today?"

"Hi Uncle Monty." Anna beamed before introducing J'son. "This is J'son, he's from out of town. And….."

She whispered in his ear, he looked surprised and held a chuckled.

"Well aren't you one lucky dog! Yes sir!" Monty winked at J'son before going behind the chocolate counter.

"I don't know what that means, but i know i'm gonna regret this." J'son whispered to himself.

"Anyway, would you like your usual Anna?" Monty asked from the counter.

"You know it!" Anna chirped before looking up at J'son. "Would you like for me to buy you something?"

"Oh no, i gotta watch the sugar. This bod comes with pride." J'son flexed an arm which made Anna giggle.

Then Monty came over with the biggest box of assorted chocolates the store had.

"Here you go then. By the way, where's your nephew? It's not like him to not show up during a visit." Monty asked while wondering.

They never told Monty that Aiden was the Maverick. Or that he's far away on the other side of the multiverse. Not that he would know what that last part meant. So Anna had to make something up.

"Oh. Um….He's, sick. He came down with the flu, but he'll recover soon." Anna lied.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well. Be sure to deliver him this. He always likes them sour." Monty added a gift basket for Aiden. Some candy among other things.

"Thank you Uncle Monty!" Anna smiled as she took the items she purchased and the gift basket.

"Be sure to give Aiden my best and Rapunzel my worst!" Monty waved at them.

"We will, have a great day!" Anna waved before walking out with J'son.

"You too!" Monty waved back.

* * *

After they walked out, J'son asked. "Why does he hate Rapunzel?"

"It's not that he hates her. They just can't stand each other….. It's a long story. Passionate differences, disagreements, etcetera." Anna muttered humorously.

"You make it sound like a union dispute." J'son said.

Just then, Eugene walked up to them. "I don't know if you have noticed, given that the raw sugar in your blood makes everything spin. But our space pilgrim's outfit is drawing some attention. And not the kind that pays." He pointed out about J'son's attire.

During the tour, some people gave J'son's casual space attire a weird look. Some thought he was a foreigner and this was normal for him. While others thought he was a circus clown on break.

As if clowns dressed like Buck Rogers.

"So talking snowmen and trees are normal, but space clothing are uncanny." J'son deadpanned. "You folks totally need modern Earth's 1950s."

"No wait, he's right!" Anna noticed finally. He had a hole on his shirt.

J'son looked down to notice. "That must've happened during are little showdown with the Unversed."

"Nononono That simply won't do! I can't let you go out with my sister in those space rags!" Anna hands the candy bags over to Kristoff as she starts pushing J'son over towards the Tailor shop.

"Go out? Back up! Go out?!" J'son looked shocked hearing that.

"Did i say something? I didn't say anything, go now, march spaceman!" Anna enthusiastically insisted as she lead him over….The wrong way.

"Uh…..Anna?!" Olaf called. "Why does J'son need grooming? I didn't know he was a dog!"

Anna stopped and looked ahead for a second, she realized she wasn't pushing J'son over to the tailor shop. She was pushing him over to the pet grooming salon.

"Oops." Anna bit her lip meekly.

"The tailor's that way." Kristoff deadpanned pointed right behind them.

On that note, the Princess started pulling J'son over towards where Kristoff pointed, she was practically dragging him over there.

"Wait, he's not a dog." Olaf realized and asked J'son. "Are you?"

"Oh i'm a dog alright. A dog-gone hostage! Somebody put this beast to sleep!" J'son begged while Anna was dragging him over to the tailor shop.

* * *

Once inside, the shopkeeper recognized Princess Anna, since she had been there before, every time she and Elsa took a vacation there. But now in her mind, this was urgent.

"Hello?! Mr Hogan?!" Anna called.

Just this big guy, who looks like he's on parole. Came out and looked down at them…. With the only friendly face he could make with that mug. Most men would look nervous seeing this guy, but J'son showed none given that he's a space fugitive. Who fought monsters and alien thugs before.

But this big guy doesn't seem like trouble.

"Hello Bruiser. Nice to see you as always. Is Mr Hogan in today?" Anna asked with a friendly smile.

"He got sick. I'm wachin the shop for him. How can i help you Princess Ann?" Bruiser spoke with a thuggish accent. But that's the closest he's ever been to sounding friendly.

Bruiser works there as a knitter, but he's also gotten use to using the sewing machine Aiden built for him a few years back. It made the business in that shop flourish.

"Well for starters, this is J'son. He's from out of town and in a dire need for some of your best attire." Anna stated gesturing over to J'son. Who looked a little nervous of the thought of having this guy dress him.

Bruiser walks over to J'son, tape measure in hand. "So what's the occasion for this guy?" he asked while he started taking J'son's measurements.

"An audience with the Queen." Anna says while nibbling on the large piece of chocolate.

"Nice." Gordon He smirked before looking at the measurement results on the tape. "Alright i have just the outfit, but he'll have to leave the weapons on counter."

"Wait how did you know i had weapons?" J'son asked sounding suspicious.

"Heh, i know what deep pockets and holster's look like when i see em." Bruiser shrugged casually.

"Do as he says J'son, lose em." Anna said firmly with her arms crossed. Trying to sound tough with Bruiser's accent.

J'son groaned while rolling his eyes. "Alright, just don't let anyone take tease." He sighed.

J'son went over to the counter and sat his space pistols and some grenades. And a couple of time grenades. And a shotgun. Then a pocket knife and a laser pocket knife. Then he unhooked his ammo belt. Then he opened his jacket and let the other guns down on the table.

Anna was standing there with a nervous look. Trying to look away or focus on anything else. But J'son was taking a really long time. And by long it means passing seconds of awkward silence as he keeps emptying his coat pockets of all of his weapons.

"Uh…. If you run out of room. You can use Hogan's desk over-" Bruiser almost offered.

"Just take the coat off!" Anna exclaimed. Making the men jump. She covered her mouth and smiled meekly. "Sorry i didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine." J'son took his jacket off and draped it over the counter. On top of his weapons.

"I won't ask how those work." Bruiser said about the weapons.

"You've chosen wisely." J'son quoted Indiana Jones then said. "Lead the way Mack."

Bruiser lead him over to the clothes racks, near the back of the store. To try on one of the outfits he and the owner had on reserve. In case of a situation like this.

* * *

 ** _That night at a restaurant near the docks….._**

There is this Italian restaurant called Roberto's _(Sounds like Mafia if you ask me, but i digress)_. Near the docks in Corona. That evening, J'son and Elsa had a table reserved in the VIP section on the balcony. Anna prepared all of this for them. And against his better judgment, J'son gave in and agreed to doing this. How did she do it? Anna has her ways.

"Your table is here sir. We shall await for your date to arrive." An Italian waiter stated as J'son's chair was pulled out.

"Sure thing, thanks." J'son sat down, while he fixed his vest.

J'son was wearing something out of familiar zone, but it was comfortable enough. His attire consisted of a pair of black pants with a dark blue sash running down the side. On his torso, he wore a dark gray undershirt with a white cravat around his neck, on top of the shirt, you sport a dark blue vest. Atop that he wore a black jacket with dark blue trimmings along the sides along with the coattails reaching the back of his knees. His trademark rocket boots were now replaced with a pair of black leather boots. Tying the whole outfit together was a pair of black silk gloves.

Needless to say, this was the first time J'son wore an outfit like this. He would usually dress like a rich guy in a black outfit similar to this back when he and his wife Amelia went out on dates in a modern Earth.

But if this is what ladies like Elsa are into, he'll dig it. As J'son, sat. He noticed the waiter forgot to light the dinner candle in the middle of the table. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, before he quickly pulled out a space lighter and lit the handle himself. Then he got comfortable and waited.

Just then after not even a few minutes later. He heard the voice of Anna coming down along with Elsa's voice. The former sounds excited while the latter is subdued and calm but positive.

J'son saw them both coming up, more like Anna leading Elsa from the entrance of the balcony to J'son's table. J'son looked up to see Elsa in her royal queenly attire, with her hair in a bun. (It's the outfit she wore at her coronation. But a little more customized, like dark blue instead black on the arms. And no gloves or purple cape).

"Okay, Anna. So why have you brought us out-" Elsa's smile dropped in surprise when she saw J'son at the table. With only a spare chair facing him on the other end.

Not only that, but she saw how J'son was well dressed and how he looked, and felt the heat in her cheeks. But she hid it well.

"I'd take it the jury is out?" J'son quipped, figuring Anna didn't tell her.

"Yep. Surprise…." Anna beamed as she pulled the chair out for her sister. "Now i'll leave you too to-"

"Anna wait." Elsa stopped her softly and dejected politely. "I don't think this is a good idea. I've never done anything like dating before."

' _Whew! I'm so relieved.'_ J'son thought when he heard Elsa say that.

"Don't overthink it Elsa, it'll be fine. Besides don't just do it for me. Do it for J'son." Anna gestured to the man at the table. "He's had a lot of stress running from space bounty hunters and trying to keep his little girl safe."

By 'little girl', the Princess meant Victoria.

"She's not that little." J'son whispered to himself.

"Anna…." Elsa sighed when she saw the look her baby sister was giving her. Those puppy dog eyes that no good soul should ever say no to, unless they absolutely have to.

"Please?" Anna wanted this night to work out for the two of them. She didn't want all of her hard work to be for nothing.

"Okay! Okay!" Elsa cringed at the look and begged. "I'll do it. Just please don't give me those eyes again."

"Yes!" Anna squealed and smiled brightly as she pulled the chair out and allowed Elsa to sit down, and recover from the 'look'.

' _Why does that look always render me useless?! Ugh!'_ Elsa thought to herself in inner frustration.

"I don't suppose you'll be joining us?" She asks, seeming to know the answer Anna was going to give.

Anna beaming a bright smile at the two of them, flashing Elsa a knowing look. "Oh no, by all means you two enjoy your evening." Anna winked at them before walking out.

"I can't believe she taught me into this." They both whispered.

They both straighten up and smiled at each other.

"I see you've cleaned up very well for tonight." Elsa complemented how handsome he looked. "Hogan's right?"

"Wow, this didn't come with a receipt or anything. How did you guess?" J'son said sounding impressed.

"Well Anna was your tour guide so naturally, I figured that she would take you to Hogan's. He does all of her special requests." Elsa replied.

"Yeah except this was done by his big sweetie with the scar and tattoo." J'son clarified humorously.

"You mean Bruiser?" Elsa giggled. "IF you think he's big and scary, should see Marshmallow."

"No by the sound of that name, I definitely don't want to." J'son grinned trying to sound a little scared.

While Elsa covered her mouth trying not to giggle some more. A waitress came over casually to them, with a bottle of wine and two glasses, and some menus.

"Buona serata Sir. Your Majesty. My name is Christina and i shall be your waitress tonight." The waitress served their drinks.

"Thank you Christina." Elsa smiled as she opened her menu. She analyzed the list of dishes in the menu.

J'son received his menu and made a small funny comment. "As long as i don't order Spaghetti, this night will go well."

Two of the waiters in the back heard this and gasped, before the bigger one pulled the try of spaghetti away trying not to be seen by the guests of honor. The shorter waiter tripped on the tray. After reading thoroughly. Elsa sat her menu down, she decided to order first.

"I think i'll have the…. Stuffed Tuscan garlic chicken." Elsa picked.

"And, i'll have the Mediterranean sea bass special." J'son picked before setting his menu down, he always had a strong taste for seafood.

"Bene. I shall have your meals out and ready momentarily." Christina bowed to them politely. "Please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything else you need. Goditi la serata."

Once the waitress was gone and all prying ears was out of range. Elsa and J'son started to engage in a conversation.

"The night sure looks amazing." Elsa watched as the sun set over the horizon.

"Yeah." J'son sighed as he watched as well. "Nights like this sure does bring back memories."

Elsa looked at him intrigued. "Of what?" She asked curiously.

"Before i was Mister Knife, i was king of one of the most alluring planets you could ever visit." J'son stated with a small smile. "It's where i took my wife out before she passed away."

Elsa took his hand gently and says softly. "If this makes you uncomfortable J'son. We can-"

"No. No, of course it doesn't. It's alright." J'son insisted. "If anything i just never put that much thought into trying again. But since your sister is holding us hostage here, we might as well make the best of it."

Elsa giggled a little at the joke and gave him a sweet sympathetic smile. "Well. If it helps, i've never tried before in my life. You can start right now." She said softly. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

J'son thought for a second before saying. "I you ever heard, the old saying, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'?"

"Once or twice." Elsa answered honestly.

"Whoever said that obviously never tried it before to know if it works. Which is doesn't." J'son stated.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling at him. Deep inside, she felt like she was looking into Aiden's eyes. But she doesn't realize it yet.

"But i think the best nights i had with her was on Earth. And by that i don't mean this outdated but with good taste." J'son snickered.

Elsa chuckled. It's ironic because Aiden made a comment like that using the word 'outdated'.

"Is Arendelle anything like this place?" J'son asked.

"More or less. If you're looking for ice and strange magic. Arendelle's your place. But I think Rapunzel's castle is much bigger than ours." Elsa said truthfully.

"To tell you the truth. Spartax's palace isn't any bigger ." J'son revealed.

"Really?" Elsa asked sounding a little surprised.

"Our palace is actually a mansion." J'son added.

"How modest. I always figured an advanced alien race would like to show off its credibility." Elsa says.

"When you put it that way, it sounds lewd." J'son raised an eyebrow which made her laugh a little. "Besides i think that works both ways. With you and your ice bending abilities."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I just figured that someone called the snow queen would be a prima donna and an uptight tyrant. But you. You don't seem to be none of those things." J'son explained.

"Oh? And how would you describe me?" Elsa leaned forward on her elbows smiling.

"I would answer that. But your pretty face would turn red in seconds." J'son pointed out.

"You think I'm pretty?" Elsa sounded flattered.

"Beautiful. Especially in that outfit. But i think i like seeing you in your ice attire better." J'son smiled honestly

Elsa blushed and smirked. "I could change right now if you'd like." She offered.

J'son's eyes widened. "Here? hold on Else, let's not do something we might!-" He waved his hands.

But Elsa's dress shifted back into her ice attire. Only it's the turquoise colored ice dress (from Frozen Fever). Elsa even dropped her hair that was tied in a bun, down to the one braid over her shoulder.

J'son never seen this dress before and he looked amazed. One could say entranced by the Snow Queen's beauty.

"Regret." J'son bit his bottom lip as he felt at a loss for words seeing how beautiful Elsa really is. "How did you learn to do that?"

Elsa giggled a little and began to explain. "Well...remember when me and Anna told you about the time i ran away from Arendelle to live in the mountains?" She asked.

"I do, i still find it amazing and hard to believe that you create a palace in mere seconds with just a twirl of your fingers." J'son remarked.

"Well not just a palace. But this dress. I mean the bluer version, my first ice dress. This one was way afterwards." Elsa clarified with a nervous chuckle. "And Olaf."

"Nice." J'son nodded.

"It was the first time i didn't feel so isolated." Elsa sighed thinking back on that day.

J'son leaned forward. "Well. A queen this pretty deserves more then just being locked in a room." He stated.

Elsa leaned forward on the table too. And smirk flirtatiously. "So? On a scale of one to ten, how pretty do you think i am?" She asked softly.

J'son mentally slapped himself awake and swallowed a little. He felt like he could use a cold shower…..With her adding the ice.

"Honesty your enchantingly beautiful. If i cranked those numbers up to a hundred, it still wouldn't be enough." J'son said about how beautiful she is.

"Aw that sweet." Elsa smiled which was the kind of smile that would brighten the deepest depths of darkness.

" Seriously. Can I take your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" J'son joked which made Elsa laugh.

Her date even sounds just as funny as Aiden.

"Dinner is served." Christina returned with their meals.

"Nice…. Something that's not alive to eat for once." J'son sniffed his place and got his napkin ready.

"Come again?" Elsa looked a little weirded out hearing that.

J'son took a small bite of his fish and swallowed.

"You'd be surprised what you find in alien restaurants across the galaxy." J'son shuttered a bit and added. "That's why i made most of my meals, including Tori's."

"Okay? I'd rather not know what's in those kinds of places." Elsa mocking a look of disgust.

"Well there totally missing out. Because this fish his out of this world." J'son took another bite while Elsa giggled a little before she went back to eating her meal.

* * *

 ** _After dinner….._**

Elsa and J'son took a walk together on the bridge entrance toward Corona. Enjoying the view and the bright stars in the sky. Elsa looked up as she walked besides J'son. Smiling upward at a thought.

"You know. Aiden once told me, that those stars up in the sky. The ones that shine brighter than most. Are actually other worlds." Elsa said.

"It's true. I've been up there multiple times to let you know. The worlds up there. Are unlike anything you've ever seen." J'son stated then looked at her. "But i think, after all the nights i had up there in the stars. Tonight was without a doubt, the best I've had in years."

Elsa smiled and locked her arm around his. Then she reached her bracelet to press a button and played an instant song from the tech that Aiden installed on it.

 **( It's oh so quiet - Lucy Woodward)**

As the music started playing from her bracelet like an ipod. J'son looked a little pleasantly surprised from the song.

 **It's oh so quiet**

 **Shh shh**

 **It's oh so still**

 **Shh shh**

"Me and Amelia use to dance to this….. Mostly after shopping." He smiled at this.

Elsa gave him a tender look. He must really miss his wife. While the queen still suspects if he's Aiden's father. She doesn't want to step in and replace J'son's wife if he's against that. But as for Mister Knife. This date was the first step in starting over. He didn't plan it that way, but he sees a lot in Elsa that he missed seeing in Amelia.

The Queen kind of remind J'son a lot of his late wife. Only he sees many qualities that make her special. And not just the ice magic.

 **You're all alone**

 **Shh shh**

"Would you like to dance with me?" Elsa requested with a timid smile.

J'son looked at her. "I thought your sister said you weren't much of a dancer." He remarked.

' _Of course that little lovable stinker would say that.'_ Elsa thought about Anna and how much she's got a snowball with her name on it.

 **It's nice and quiet**

 **Shh shh**

 **But soon again**

 **Shh shh**

"Well…. Not of this age of dancing. But Aiden taught me enough of what modern dancing is like later on." Elsa smiled up at him, taking his hands.

"Ever done swing dancing your majesty?" J'son inquired amusingly.

Starts another big riot

Elsa giggled. " Your on." She quipped taking his hand and held on to him.

Then the music started to pick up it's energy as they began to swing dance like a couple on broadway. J'son would make perfect timing in his steps while Elsa would swing her hips like a pro.

 **You blow a fuse**

 **Zing boom**

 **The devil cuts loose**

 **Zing boom**

 **What's the use**

 **Wow bam!**

J'son and she kept dancing and swinging, Elsa would do a twirl holding his hands while laughing and matching his speed. Some dust of snow would shoot out and surround them as they dances.

 **Gee, this is swell you almost have a fit**

 **This guy is "gorge" and I got hit**

 **There's no mistake this is it!**

They kept switching from going slow to fast, back and forth as they dance with glee and enthusiasm.

"I must say Jase. You have nice moves." Elsa chirped with a smirk.

"I have plenty more where that came from Else." J'son smirked and lead the dance back to where they started on the bridge.

 **You blow a fuse**

 **Zing boom**

 **The devil cuts loose**

 **Zing boom**

 **What's the use**

 **Wow bam!**

 **Of falling in love**

They dances and stepped like they meant it until they both felt a passion for a finally. J'son took the lead.

 **The sky caves in**

 **The devil cuts loose**

 **You blow blow blow blow your fuse**

J'son and Elsa performed a dip until. Time slowed down in there dance as they stared at each other, as J'son reached down and Elsa touched his cheek. And finally. They both kissed each other on the lips.

 **When you've fallen in looooooove**

There kiss lasted forever as they concluded their dance and walked back to Castle Corona, with their arms locked and smiles never leaving, they shared another passionate kiss. Establishing the start of what will soon be a love that will last forever.

* * *

 **That's all for now Folks!**

 **As you can tell, this is my first attempt at an actual romance between two adults. I hope i did it well and you've enjoyed.** **Also i threw in some of Aiden's qualities inside J'son's, showing that Aiden is his father's son. Even if no one knows about it yet.**

 **"Except for me. If you've read the story." Aiden remarked.**

 **Right.**

 **"Also did you just mix the lyrics in that ice queen song?" Aiden pointed out.**

 **Yeah well what movie doesn't?**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, leave comments when you can and Fav if you like what you see. And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


End file.
